Kanagawa Play
by Pollux Unbound
Summary: Rukawa has something for this certain blueeyed, three point shooter someone. But no one knows. then he gets sucked in this mystical world with Kiyota, and in this world is his someone, falling head over heels for him. Will he take the chance?
1. Part I

KANAGAWA PLAY By Castor and Pollux 

**CAST:**

Miyakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miyaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Tasukuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Tasuki)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART I 

          It was the last semester of school and everyone seemed to be studying really hard, or at least, almost everyone.

          "Rukawa, will you pay attention?!" their history teacher yelled irritably.

Rukawa, however, just lifted his head and looked at his teacher sleepily and, well, went back to sleep.

          "We'll see about that…" The teacher muttered under his breath and continued writing. When the bell rang the teacher motioned Rukawa to come forward.

          "Since you've been showing a very abhorrent behavior from the moment you first walked in this classroom, the possibility of you passing this subject is, well, so-so," said the teacher whose lips were curling to a sneer. Rukawa stood still.

          "If you're interested in passing you might as well give me a detailed and precise history of the city of Kanagawa. Not just history but I want you to trace it back from the very ancient time when the people of Shohokuto and Koainan ruled the land. You are to study and analyze every important scene and prove that it is not just an epic, that is if you can but if you fail, you can just read every book that says something about it. This means you will have to visit every library present in Kanagawa and do an awful lot of intensive reading. If your stubbornness comes in the way you might get expelled or worse, banned from the basketball club. Clear?"

          The last sentence rang in his ears and gave him something to think about,

          _If I wouldn't be joining the basketball club I won't be able to see him again…I won't be able to prove I'm the best in Japan._

He thought as he was dismissed, knowing that it was more than he could bear. How he desired his ex-gangster deeply and secretly. He liked his crystal blue eyes, which color is almost identical to his fox-like ones. He liked his deep handsome voice, his broad shoulders, his immaturity and humor. He liked even his scar, which was the only flaw on his otherwise perfect face_._

_Well, I guess I'll have to dig that shit, as the bastard wants it._

On the other hand, at Kiyota Nobunaga's house, 8:00 in the morning,

"Mom, I'm not attending your wedding anniversary this evening I have to watch Fushigi Yugi's OVA, it's the best and you see it's educational-"

"I won't hear any word from you 'til you join the celebration, young man, every important person's going too. The mayors of Hokkaido, Hiroshima and Kanagawa, the cabinet members of Japan, the governors of-"

"Mom, I don't need to waste my time over these uninteresting people, why don't you just leave me alone with Tamahome-I mean-it's just a 20th wedding anniversary and to think that you and dad see each other everyday. It's stupid," said Kiyota not giving his mom a chance to answer for he had already stormed out of their house. His mother was about to run after him but his father just shook his head as if to say 'let him be.'

"Look at your son! He seems to be growing backwards. You're not letting him be like this, he's becoming more of a brat each day and, well, more ridiculous." Mrs. Kiyota said angrily.

"I think he needs some consideration and time alone. I can see he's a growing man and it's just a part of his, er, development."

Mrs. Kiyota sighed and let her husband lead him in to the car.

Kiyota ran as fast as he could. He looked around to see if his mother sent anyone to follow him but the street was empty. He sighed deeply and wondered what he would do next. He lifted his head to find himself standing in front of Kanagawa Public Library.

_I think I'll hide here, this is the last place mom would suspect me to go. He went inside the library. Just then an elderly woman came to him and asked,_

"Can I help you?"

Kiyota hesitated, he didn't know what to say, he had only been in the library twice in his life, including now. "I, er, I was wondering if I could find a book regarding, er," he paused to think of his interests, "Regarding Suzaku, yeah that's it."

"I see, you probably are doing a research. A young man also asked me where to find one a while ago, I think he's still here, just look around for him and I guess you can share books. And, er, by the way, it's Shohozaku because Suzaku is the general term for the phoenix, ne?"

Kiyota wanted to tell her that there was such a thing as Suzaku but he had no time to argue. "Okay, thank you" he said as he looked around for an empty seat. 

_Well I guess there's nothing left to do, I might as well look for Suzaku. It did exist I know, I believe. Kiyota thought. _

On the other hand, Rukawa sat alone 'reading' books; he wasn't actually reading; he was half-asleep. His fox-eyes were obviously drooping. He was turning the pages and he found the books dull for there were no pictures. Earlier, he had read stories about the handsome emperor, Hotosashi. He was only six when he became emperor. He had blue eyes and the fairest face in the land as it was described. It reminded Rukawa of someone he knew—someone dear to him. 

He decided to look for a more detailed book, he stood up and proceeded to the restricted area. There were only a few people in the library, he noticed and eyed the large selection that was the restricted area.

_If it's restricted, why are there so many? He thought dully. __Whatever…_

As he stepped up the small set of stairs that elevated the restricted area, he spotted a thick brown book that—stupid as it may sound—beckoned to him. He went over to the shelf and grabbed the book and tried to pull it but strong as he was, he couldn't. He heard a grunt from the other side of the shelf and he peeked at whatever it was that made the noise. Sure enough there was the wild monkey, Kiyota Nobunaga, pulling the book as hard as he can.

"Get off the book," he said in his infamous monotone.

          Kiyota made a face and tried to pull it again. "No, I saw it first," he insisted but Rukawa's grasp of the book was too much for him.

          "I saw it first, do'aho.

          "How dare you insult me?" Kiyota asked grumpily, "What are you doin' here anyway?"

          "None of your business, loser," he insulted the other boy which made him angrier.

          "I AM NOT A LOSER, LOSER!" his voice grew to a scandalous volume. "I'm the best rookie in Kanagawa so just hand me the stupid book!" The few people that were within earshot which, was about within a half-mile radius began eyeing them but fortunately, the librarian didn't notice the scuffle that was about to ensue. 

Rukawa wasn't about to go down without a fight. The stronger of the two boys yanked the book harder and Kiyota's head jerked forward but his grip didn't loosen. One of his feet was already pushing against the shelf for support and he was panting heavily. Rukawa could feel the strain in his hand so he expended another one and Kiyota did the same. After the pointless tug-of-war, each of them got hold of one side of the book and it tore into two.

          "Look what you've done! You vile, you evil, you fiend-" Kiyota yelled.

          Rukawa threw him the piece he was holding and said, "Here, I won't be needing it anymore…" 

Kiyota went red in fury but before he could say anything more, red and orange flames were coming out of the torn pages of the book. Kiyota watched the lights in amazement while Rukawa's eyes grew slightly wider. The lights surrounded both of them, the environment they were in seemed to be fading very fast; they were travelling off somewhere. Kiyota opened his mouth in fascination but Rukawa's face remained almost expressionless though horror was in his eyes. They closed their eyes as if to protect them from any harm. Whether they had traveled through time or space none of them could tell but as they opened their eyes they knew they were parted.

Rukawa was cold for his raiment was only his basketball clothes (short shorts and practice jersey). At first he thought he was in a dream when the world was young and people were few for he had been standing along a road of sand and beside were fields of green. But he realized that his hands were red and in obvious pain, he had difficulty in taking the book from Kiyota. 

_Kuso, where am I? __Whatever. He thought as he walked further, he knew he needed someone to tell him where he was. His feet grew weary as he reached a small town; he had never seen houses such as these. They were far too ornate from the houses in Kanagawa where he grew up. He passed through a small path between two houses when he heard voices with strange accent but familiar language._

"Look at this, a lost maiden fresh from bath. Fair of face," said a voice

"And of skin. Dazzling blue eyes like those of the emperor's," said the second

"Lashes are too thick though and tall, probably taller than the lord." 

"And limbs long as a spider's and white as a candle."

Rukawa turned around to see who these simile-oriented people were, four men were behind him, evil was their stare yet grinning were their lips. His eyes narrowed and muttered,

          "Perverts."

But one of them stepped forward; he seemed to be the mightiest among them.

          "We speak of you, my fair lady, will you join us to a cup of tea?" he said mockingly.

          "Teme." Rukawa answered as he turned to go. But an arm grabbed him.

          "What is it you called us? Are you from afar? For in my life here in this town I have never seen a lady fair as the twilight in the woods of Shohokuto."

          Rukawa could bear this no longer, he faced the man as if to show how much taller he was and grabbed the arm that locked him. As quick as sound, he twisted it and left the man on the ground in pain. The other three looked aghast, one of them managed to speak,

          "Why my lady, you are strong." But Rukawa didn't even look back.

          "I'll make you pay for this," claimed the other man. He motioned for his companions. They grabbed Rukawa's arms and legs. The boy struggled but he couldn't move, what could he do? There were four of them. The man he had just injured stepped up to him and lifted Rukawa's chin slowly and told him,

          "Do you want me to show you what we can do to you?"

          Rukawa didn't answer; he just stared back coldly.

          "Answer me or I'll-" He was cut short when a fist hit the middle of his face. A spiky haired boy was wrestling the man down. Rukawa broke free, who ever it was who caused the commotion he didn't bother to know. He just turned to go; he knew he had no time to thank or help the boy though he was walking quite slowly.

          Rukawa was about five yards away when the boy who helped him called out to him leaving the men on the ground.

          "Hey my lady! Wait up!"

          Rukawa turned his head but he didn't look at the boy who had caught up with him. "Hi, er, do you need help? You seem to be new around here," the boy said catching for breath.

          Rukawa was about to shove him off when he realized he needed to know where he was, badly. So he turned to the boy who turned out to be a little bit taller than him.

          _Must be the hair… he thought._

He was to ask for directions when he recognized the boy, unmistakably, it was Akira Sendoh of Ryonan High, whom he considered his toughest rival in basketball though they didn't play quite evenly, the taller boy was better. But before he could speak, the boy said,

          "I'm Tamakira and I'd be glad to help a lost maiden." He said flashing his very handsome 50,000-megawatt smile.

          "Tamakira and lost maiden my ass." Rukawa answered even more flatly concealing the rudeness of his response and his irritation. 

          "Pardon me?" Sendoh asked looking perplexed.

          "Out of the way, Sendoh."

          "What is that you called me?" The boy asked looking puzzled.

          "Do me a favor and cut the crap."

          "Easy, I was only trying to help. Well if you can manage your way that'll be fine with me. But my fair lady, what's your name?"

          "I said shut up, Akira Sendo'aho,"

          "No, it's Tamakira not Akira, but I was only asking for your name."

          But Rukawa had had enough; he rolled his eyes and turned to go. But Tamakira was persistent; he followed Rukawa without knowing that he's no more than a lost boy, not a maiden or anything. Rukawa spoke not another word though Tamakira was telling him everything he had to know about the land.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** If you review, we'll keep posting ^__^


	2. Part II

Standard disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY By Castor and Pollux 

**CAST:**

Miyakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miyaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Tasukuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Tasuki)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART 2 

On the other hand, at the same time…

          "Let go of me, you freakin' bastards! You maniacs, can't you see I'm a guy?!" Kiyota Nobunaga yelled as he struggled to break free from his two attackers.

          "What did you call us, kirei?" one of them said

          "Maybe, the lady wants more. I wouldn't say no to a maiden as exquisitely beautiful as this." Said the other one.

          Kiyota was losing his temper, "Or maybe, you want more of this!" he said as he broke free and give each of them a hard knock on the head. The two fell unconscious on the ground.

          "Serves you right, perverted goddamn sons of bitches." Kiyota muttered to himself turning to go. He walked further to find many people dressed in strange clothes. People were now starting to look at him with puzzled expression on their faces for he was the only one, as he had noticed earlier, dressed in T-shirt and a pair of short shorts or any modern raiment. He was looking around very intently that he bumped into a young man probably as tall as him. He was clad in green and blue satin.

          "Sorry, I didn't see ya," Kiyota said grinning. But before he could say anything more, he was stunned for he recognized the man. It was Dai Morohoshi, star of Aichi, ace of Aiwa High. 

"Hey, I know you, you're Morohoshi of Aiwa High, I've played against you in the Nationals, remember? I'm Kiyota Nobunaga number one rookie of Kanagawa and ace of Kainandai High." He said this very proudly and he continued, "Why are you dressed in a stupid-I mean-what are you doing here in this strange place with strange people?"

          "My fair lady, why do you call me such name? And why do you tell me that you know of me when this is the first time I've ever marveled at your loveliness?" The man said all this very decently like a gentleman in his middle age though he was only two years older than Kiyota and Kiyota on the other hand was too confused to notice the other man's misplaced compliments.

          "What? You don't remember me? I mean, you're not Morohoshi?" said Kiyota looking aghast.

          "I'm afraid I am not the one you thought I was for if ever I met a lady as beautiful as you are I would swear not to forget her and even in the land of many perils I will look for her." The boy smiled at Kiyota as he noticed that he himself was blushing furiously. "And I am also afraid to tell you that the name is not mine for I am Moroboshi of the House of Makigo." It took a few moments for the absurdity to sink in until Kiyota realized that it wasn't absurdity at all, it was a dream come true.  

          Can it be that the stupid book sucked me in? Am I in a world of the four gods as it was in the story? But hell, if his name is Moroboshi and he serves Makigo they probably are Amiboshi or Suboshi and Nakago respectively of the original epic. And if all this is happening then I must be Yui or they probably call her by other name, the lady they have been waiting for. But wait, if I am Yui, who is…no this cannot be, Rukawa, can it be that he is now in the kingdom of the emperor…with the love of my life Tamahome or whoever he is now? Oh no, but who's this Makigo this man speaks of, can it be that he is someone I know? But if they think I'm Yui, well, Yui is a girl…I am not. Whatever, I want to see Nakago or this Makigo now. His mind was raving with all this. Moroboshi was now looking at him.

          "Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked,

          "Yes-no, listen, this Makigo you speak of, is he the ruler of Konan?"

          "No, it's Koainan he governs-"

          "Wakatta… well can you describe him to me? Perhaps I know him and I think I can help, you know, consuming the blue dragon and pointing out who the warriors are. It's easy, you just have to recognize the signs on their foreheads and stuff, you know…" He had said too much for he watched too much of the series, Fushigi Yuugi. Moroboshi's eyes widened, he had never been in such joy until Kiyota came to him,

She is the lady of Koainan, the one who can use the divine powers of Kairyu, the one who could save the nation…but her name is not Kiyuita as it was said in the oracle, or maybe I just misheard it for her accent was too strange to distinguish. And the oracle stated the Shrine Maiden should have come from afar, then she** is the one. Moroboshi couldn't wait to tell all this to Makigo. Kiyota was still talking.**

"…yes I know of this Seiryuu, this powerful dragon that you have to-"

"It's Kairyuu the Dragon, my lady Kiyuita." Moroboshi corrected him.

"Kiyuita? Oh, oh yeah that'd be my name."

And so the two went to the house of Makigo.

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **We are not very familiar with the facts of Fushigi Yuugi so we might we have twisted the story a little… but we don't care. This is a Slam Dunk fic, damn. If you review we'll keep posting ^__^.


	3. Part III

Standard Disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Tasuki)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART III

In the land of the present Kanagawa, Tetsuo and Yohei Mito were doing a part-time job at the Kanagawa Public Library. They were talking loudly as they entered the library and they didn't mind that they were 20 minutes late.

          "I never thought we'd be working in the same place. What made you think about working?" Yohei asked Tetsuo

          "Well, been hanging around for nothing I suppose I should get a life."

          They laughed their way in the library. The librarian wasn't too happy about them. "You're late. I have something for you to fix. Two boys had just been to mess up the restricted area, I think they escaped or something but anyway I want you to clean the area. As you know those books are old and fragile so handle them with care, understand?" she told them. The two just nodded and went their way to the said area.

          "Boy, this is a mess." Tetsuo muttered as he saw the pile of books on the floor.

          "We can get a job of hunting them down and make them clean their own mess. They think this is easy?" Yohei complained. They started cleaning. Just then, Tetsuo noticed this large torn book,

          "Ey, Mito, you think we can throw this away?" he asked the younger boy.

          "Er, let me see…" Yohei said as he gave it a look. "…this looks interesting." He muttered as he studied the old book's jacket. "D'you suppose we should consult the librarian?" he continued and turned to Tetsuo. But the older man wasn't listening; he was staring at the torn pages of the book. It looked as though a sudden interest made him drawn to the pages. Yohei looked at him with an unexplained expression on his face. He didn't want to disturb Tetsuo but he proposed,

          "Why don't we fix it, you know, put the pages in order and we can, er, you can read it after that." Yohei said. Tetsuo slightly shook his head as if to wake himself up.

          "Yeah, right. You do that and I'll arrange the pages." Tetsuo answered as he helped Yohei pick up the torn pages. 

When they had collected every page, they put them in order, they were doing it hastily but they couldn't explain why. It seemed as though they were tempted to read it. After that, Tetsuo held the book carefully and looked around. 

"I think we're through…er, you don't mind if I read this, do you?" he said. But Yohei was eyeing the book intently and looked at Tetsuo,

"You don't mind if I read with you, do you?" Yohei said. Tetsuo was slightly surprised by this. He smiled at the young boy and said,

"Let's read it together. It looks interesting."

They sat on the floor and turned the book and started reading. They didn't notice how much they were absorbed by the book.

TBC

**A/N: **If you review, we'll keep posting. Again, the plot may have deviated from the original Fushigi Yuugi because we didn't follow the series. Thanks for reading!


	4. Part IV

Standard disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Tasuki)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

Part Four 

Meanwhile, in the land of Shohokuto, 

"My lady, what can I do to help you? For this I cannot stand, I can't let you wander in this land where danger lies without an escort. Please tell me what can I do." Tamakira was urging Kaede.

          "Scram." Came the reply.

          "What is it? Do you wish me to guide you 'til you reach your destination?"

          "Go to hell, Sendoh." Kaede said blankly.

          "Why do you scorn the offer of a man who has found joy the moment he beheld thy grace?" Tamakira asked, hurt was his tone. Kaede didn't speak nor did he seem to hear this so Tamakira went on, this time his voice was happier,

          "I know who can help you, the Emperor, you must see him, he could give you proper clothing," Tamakira said, looking at his clothing, rather, looking _through his clothing with utmost interest. "I serve him at times, he'd welcome you with honor, when he sees a very fair lady like you." He continued grinning and blushing as well._

          "Insufferable hentai." Rukawa said as he turned around but Tamakira held his wrist and pulled him towards the other direction. Rukawa could feel shivers down his spine as Tamakira's hand grabbed his.

          "Come on, I'll take you to his majesty." Tamakira told him without waiting for an answer.. 

Rukawa couldn't think of other insult to throw at him, so he let him drag him. After all, he really needed help.

He followed Tamakira until they reached the Kingdom of the said emperor.

It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, behind the grand gates were gardens of green and mini ponds full of life, stones of gray and white, little and tall trees of old and small wood bridges of red and brown. As they came near to the dwelling of his majesty, a number of tall soldiers in colorful armors and steel weapons stood before them as one of them said,

"Why, what a pleasant surprise, Tamakira the Fair Kitchen Boy wants to pass through," mocking was his tone. The guards started sniggering.

"Indeed I do, your headship, for this lady here desires to see the emperor. She seeks for help," answered Tamakira. It was then these soldiers first saw Rukawa, and learned that he was insecure so they led him to the emperor out of pity.

They passed through a wide and long balcony with a company of four soldiers and they opened large double doors where the emperor was currently taking his rest inside. A narrow path of red carpet led them to a platform where his throne stood and on it he sat stiffly, a man fair to look upon, the man of Rukawa's dreams, Hisashi Mitsui. He was clad in red and gold mantle and on his head were jewels like stars. Rukawa was in great shock, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go back to where he came from for all he knew he wanted to watch Mitsui or to be with him. He had never seen Mitsui like this before; he was sitting straightly and majestically unlike the way he did during lunch breaks in school as Rukawa had stolen so many glances of him. His deep voice was much calmer, very different from what Rukawa was used to listening, it was music to his ears though. His hair was the only thing that Rukawa didn't like, he wanted it more disheveled just like during practice. Anyway, Rukawa didn't care much about this for it was still _his Mitsui; the same handsome face that he never got tired of watching beneath his thick lashes._

"Why, Tamakira, my faithful follower, what brings you here? And this fair maiden," Rukawa's heart was beating madly, he knew that the emperor was referring to him although why they referred to him as a she was beyond his meager comprehension skills. "Why is she with you."

"Well, your lordship, that is why I am here. This beautiful lady seeks help, she is lost and I think she is from somewhere…" Tamakira answered noticing Rukawa's interest in the emperor.

"Is that so? Where does she come from? Does she speak our language? What's her name?"

"Er, your mastership, which question should I answer first?" Tamakira asked stupidly, Rukawa muttered 'baka yarou'. The emperor laughed merrily.

"In whatever order for I'll know which one you answer, Tamakira." The emperor said calmly and to Tamakira's ears, wisely.

"As you wish, your excellency. Firstly, she wouldn't tell. Secondly, she wouldn't answer. And lastly, she speaks of different terms I am not familiar with. She even called me different names."

"Is that so. Do you think she'd answer if I would ask her?"

"Certainly your grace-" Tamakira was cut short when Rukawa spoke,

"Yes I would," said a cold voice from behind, Tamakira looked at Rukawa in surprise.

"At last, the lady speaks!" Tamakira exclaimed. The emperor smiled at this, Rukawa felt his heart bursting out of his chest. Rukawa didn't know what to answer,

_Will he recognize me if I call him Mitsui? Am I really in a different world? Why do they think I'm a girl, do I look like one? Whatever, nothing more I can do. Rukawa thought._

"Well, my lady, what shall we call you?" The emperor asked, flashing his very handsome smile. Rukawa could feel the heat on his cheeks. He didn't know how to answer; he just stood there while everyone was watching his every move, his eyes still on the Mitsui. The emperor broke the silence, "I suppose it's not proper in your custom or in your land for men to seek the name of a lady without introducing themselves first."

"I already told her my name, but if you weren't listening then, my lady, I am Tamakira, servant of his gracefulness." Tamakira piped up. The emperor nodded at this and said,

"My lady, the name is Hotosashi, 14th ruler of this land we call Shohokuto, seeker and summoner of the Divine Phoenix, Shohozaku." The emperor said.

Rukawa was in shock, _I've read of him, emperor Hotosashi, the descriptions as it was said, he was…can it be that I am now in the world of…whatever. He thought._

"And now, would you tell us your name?" The emperor said. This shook Rukawa off his wondering.

"Kaede, Kaede Rukawa." 

"My lord, could it be that she's Lady Miakaede, leader of this nation? And that I've found her?" Tamakira said suddenly but Hotosashi looked at him as if to silence him and said calmly,

"And in what nation did you come from?"

"Kanagawa."

"But you are in Kanagawa, are you sure you belong here?"

"I don't know, I've never been here,"

"Very well then," Hotosashi said at last, he was smiling and it seemed that he had struck gold. Rukawa blushed even more, not noticing that Tamakira knew of this. Hotosashi called his maiden servants and ordered them to give Rukawa the finest clothing they had. The emperor knew at the moment that Rukawa belonged to a certain time far from when they had been as he learned from the oracle. And for him Rukawa was just perfect after all he was the Shrine Maiden of Shohozaku.

TBC

**A/N: **If you review, we'll keep posting. We don't watch Fushigi Yuugi and we might have deviated from the usual course of the story and we may have had mistakes. Just remember that this is a Slam Dunk fic. Thanks for reading!


	5. Part V

Standard disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miyakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miyaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Tasuki)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

Rukawa couldn't take his eyes off the emperor, for the first time, he knew he could stare at Mitsui for as long as he wanted. No one there to suspect that he was gay, that he had this thing for Mitsui. Stupid as it seemed, he was hopelessly in love with the boy, not that he longed to tell him but to the least, he had always wanted to be near him.

"You will join us for dinner, my lady, and can I call you Miakaede?" to which Rukawa nodded as a sign of agreement, "And you Tamakira, follow me for I will speak to you and you'll be joining us for dinner as well." The emperor told them.

The maidens led Rukawa to the room where he would spend his time for long.

"My lady, this will be your room. And in this drawer, you will find what to wear," one of the maidens informed him. "But we have to clean you up first, now why don't you take that off." She continued pointing at Rukawa's clothes.

"I can manage."

The maidens insisted to help but they noticed Rukawa's cold stare, "Alright then, my lady, if you insist." The maiden said and they all left him.

After taking a bath, Rukawa opened the drawer. He was relieved to see that he didn't have to wear a dress like those of the maidens. He chose a blue and silver robe, which he thought, was comfortable to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror. _This wouldn't make me look like a girl, I suppose those do'ahos would realize. He thought._

On the other hand, Hotosashi led Tamakira to an empty room.

"Tamakira, you served me well today." Hotosashi told him and Tamakira was overwhelmed by this compliment.

"Well, er, I just did what I should, I couldn't leave her helpless-" He was cut short by Hotosashi,

"You've proven to be my most loyal servant without realizing it, and for that you deserve a reward which will alter your fate 'til the end of our days, that I will announce later in the feast but for now I dismiss thee." He said.

Tamakira bowed low and took leave of the emperor.

At dinnertime, the emperor summoned Rukawa. The emperor asked him to sit on his left side as Tamakira sat beside him. 

Moments later, a person arrived wearing green and silver satin, a veil covered the person's face, accompanied by a tall man. Rukawa couldn't mistake the tall man for someone else; it was Toru Hanagata of Shoyo team, and number two center of Kanagawa. He looked exactly the way he did back in Modern Kanagawa, only he wasn't wearing glasses. He looked very handsome indeed for a number of maidens standing nearby started giggling and blushing, he chose to ignore this though.

"Ah, here comes the Lady of Shoyokkaido and her steward, Chichitoru." The emperor said as the two approached them. 

"My lord, we meet again. May I present, again, her highness the Lady Nurikenji." The steward Chichitoru said as Nurikenji held out her hand for the emperor to kiss. Hotosashi took her hand and kissed it, which made Rukawa clench his fist out of everyone's notice except for, again, Tamakira.

The Lady of Shoyokkaido sat on the emperor's right side, the steward beside her. She took off her veil, and it wasn't _her at all, for it was __he, Kenji Fujima, ace, coach, captain and manager of the Shoyo team. He looked very pretty indeed, no surprise there for he was really a pretty boy._

Rukawa couldn't believe his eyes, _So I was right, he's gay just like-_

"You are now gathered here to celebrate for the Shrine Maiden has been found, may I present you Lady Miakaede." Hotosashi told everyone, gesturing towards Rukawa as Nurikenji rose to her or rather his feet to give Rukawa a gentle kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace. Rukawa couldn't resist for it may displease the emperor. He didn't move an inch as Nurikenji bowed to kiss him.

"Why, my lord, you've found her," he told Hotosashi happily as he sat down and held the emperor's right hand with both of his but the emperor spoke,

"I'm afraid it is not I who found her, for it is Tamakira my servant who I now pronounce my steward." He smiled at Tamakira as Nurikenji did the same, but this smile he gave him was too sweet for Tamakira's blood. All the same Tamakira felt joy that he couldn't speak for a moment so the emperor asked him, 

"Do you accept my offer, my lord?"

"With all my heart, your greatness, I will serve you 'til the sun fades from the universe." He answered merrily. Nurikenji was still smiling at him, his prettiness no one could resist. He looked very beautiful that for a moment Tamakira was mesmerized 'til he realized he should smile back at this.

"Very well then, let's begin the feast."

After the feast, Rukawa was so fed up with their animated chattering that he decided he should see the gardens, alone. But just when he was on a small bridge along the small pond Tamakira followed him. Rukawa, however, didn't even look at him.

"What are you doing here? Do you not want to linger with those noble people?

I mean, well, so do I." Tamakira asked merrily.

"Get lost."

"Do you blame me for bringing you here? Gee, I was only trying to help. I-I just _like you, ok? I don't care if you don't but-but I wish you'll find joy here, with __me." Tamakira said, he couldn't help grinning. His face reminded Rukawa of Sakuragi's hair, this made him scowl._

At this, Rukawa almost snorted but thought better of it, he just rolled his eyes irritably and turned to go but Tamakira held his wrist gently and softly.

"Look at me or at least listen."

Rukawa didn't want to hear anything more from him but he knew this had to stop so he listened for the sake of peace or shutting him up. He halted but still he didn't look forgetting how handsome the wide-mouthed boy was. Tamakira continued,

 "You desire the love of the emperor," he said as lightly as possible, but for the first time in his life, he was serious. The color in his cheeks grew pale, how adorable were his features. At this words Rukawa looked directly at his eyes. But Tamakira went on, "You aim high, even for the lady who is destined to lead this nation. For this man is the fairest and the noblest that now walks the land. At 18, he's proven to be of the best rulers of Shohokuto. And he is betrothed to the lady Nurikenji, empress of Shoyokkaido, whose loveliness is the stars in the sky, together they are meant to be. I do not intend to hurt you but it is not fit for a non-royal to wed with such kin." He finished sadly still grasping Rukawa's hand.

"Let go." Came Rukawa's reply. Actually, he didn't get Tamakira's point because he was to fall asleep. All he knew was that Tamakira didn't want him to fall in love with the emperor.

**TBC**

**A/N:** If you review, we'll keep posting… Again we do not watch Fushigi Yuugi and we only base this from what we've heard from our sister.

^_^ ja and thanks for reading! 


	6. Part VI

Standard disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY

**CAST: **

**Miyakaede:** Kaede Rukawa (Miyaka) 

**Tamakira:** Akira Sendoh (Tamahome) 

**Hotosashi:** Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori) 

**Nurikenji:** Kenji Fujima (Nuriko) 

**Chirikoshino:** Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko) 

**Chichitoru:** Toru Hanagata (Chichiru) 

**Mitsugami:** Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake) 

**Taskuragi:** Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski) 

**Yohei Mito **(Reader) 

**Tetsuo **(Reader) 

**Makigo:** Shinichi Maki (Nakago) 

**Kiyuita: **Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui) 

**Soi-ichiro: **Soichiro Jin (Soi) 

**Miyaboshi:** Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi) 

**Moroboshi:** Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi) 

**Tomoichi:** Hikoichi Aida (Tomo) 

**Part 6**

Meanwhile, in the palace of Koainan, 

"Sugoi. This is the best place I've ever been, anyway, when will Makigo arrive, Moroboshi-kun?" 

"His grace will be here in half an hour or so, my lady." 

"I see, I can't wait to meet him," Kiyota said excitedly. After a while, he decided to see the gardens accompanied by Moroboshi. The place was seemed to be taken care of more than a hundred workers, the plants and trees were simply amazing and there were ancient structures and ornaments among the very green grass of the gardens. The palace itself was glittering with gold, and gargoyles of stones were placed in every corner of the roof, ornate designs were carved on the walls and doors and the windows were large and draped with the softest curtains of dragon-embroidered silk. 

Just then a carriage with 4 identical white horses pulled over bearing 4 people including the horseman. 

"I think that his highness has arrived." Moroboshi told Kiyota. 

The two approached them as Moroboshi bowed his head to greet the only heir of the kingdom's dying emperor. 

"My lord, the Lady has come." Moroboshi told them as he presented Kiyota to Makigo, who turned out to be, well, Shinichi Maki, ace of Kainan team, Kiyota's most beloved teammate. 

Before Kiyota could stop himself, "Maki-sempai!" he exclaimed. Moroboshi looked at him in surprise and this silenced Kiyota. Makigo, however didn't seem to notice this, for he saw that the _lady was fair, as it was said in the oracle, _

_Hair neither too long nor too short _

_ Skin neither too pale nor too dark _

_ Eyes as dark as the moon's shadow _

_ Lips as supple as peach's flesh _

_ Tall she may be yet grace is in her _

_ And in her face, beauty is prominent _

_ For the beams of blue moon is her loveliness _

_ And in the morning, she is the comely twilight _

_ Her youth may seem to be endless like that of the divinities _

_Yet a mortal gifted with divine powers to rule this land _

"My lady, you must be Kiyuita." Makigo said, Kiyota couldn't help grinning; he desired Maki, deeply and secretly. He longed for the moment that Maki would tell him that he felt the same way, but that was all in a dream. The number one player in Kanagawa couldn't possibly fall for a teammate. But now it seemed as though all hope was dead no longer.

_This is Makigo, my Maki in my world. And now he believes that I am the lady he has been waiting for, I will make him mine and no one else's. Kiyota thought. _

"Er, my lady, the Lord speaks to you." Moroboshi informed him. 

"Ah yeah, right. I am Kiyuita and it's really, er, _smashing to see you." Kiyota said, he couldn't find a better word to describe what he felt. _

"Er, these are the members of his council." Moroboshi said pointing at the three figures behind Makigo. Their faces were all familiar but this time, Kiyota was able to hide his surprise. 

A short boy no older than him stepped forward and bowed his head, "Words can't tell how pleased I am to meet the Lady of Kairyu. I am Tomoichi, Prince of Ryoshima, also third cousin of Lord Makigo" he said. It took Kiyota a little while to recognize him. 

_He's Ryonan High's benchwarmer, the noisy boy with a pen and notebook. He thought. Just then, another boy stood before him. He was a bit taller than the other one__ and he looked very much like Moroboshi or Morohoshi. _

_This must be Suboshi's-rather Moroboshi's twin brother Amiboshi or what ever they call him. But wait, this is Ryota Miyagi of Shohoku High! Kiyota wasn't so pleased with him for he remembered the number of times when Miyagi eluded him and made him eat dust on court every time Maki switched with him. But it wasn't the right time for that. Miyagi took his hand and kissed it gently, the color in Kiyota's cheeks were beginning to radiate with the warm kiss. He had completely forgotten that he didn't like Ryota Miyagi. _

"My lady, what an honor to meet you. I am Miyaboshi, Leader of the Lord's Army, together with my brother we command our forces," he said, Kiyota nodded in acknowledgement. 

Then a tall figure stepped up to him, "And lastly, I am the _Lady Soi-ichiro, Adviser of the lord and Keeper of his records." _

This time, Kiyota wasn't able to restrain himself, "Soichiro-san!" he exclaimed for he recognize who she-rather-he was, Jin Soichiro of his own team, one of the best three-point shooter in Kanagawa. Soi-ichiro seemed to find this funny and said,

"It's Soi-ichiro, my lady."

Kiyota just nodded. _Darn, he is Soi, Nakago's-I mean Makigo's lover. I never thought I would be a rival to Jin-san. No I won't let him take my Makigo from me! He's gay, not a lady, I knew it. _

TBC

**A/N: **If you review, we'll keep posting. Thanks for reading and the reviews ppl. Ja!


	7. Part VII

KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST: **

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka) 

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome) 

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori) 

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko) 

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko) 

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru) 

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake) 

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski) 

Yohei Mito (Reader) 

Tetsuo (Reader) 

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago) 

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui) 

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi) 

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi) 

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi) 

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo) 

PART VII

The meeting ended and they were now in a great feast wherein the Presentation of The Lady was held. The ladies dressed Kiyota in very smooth blue and turquoise robes and they placed jewels of ruby and emerald on his dark braided hair making him look like a young emperor or an empress.

He didn't like the way it went; Soi-ichiro was sitting very close to Makigo and the latter was obviously very fond of her or rather him as it was in the series, Fushigi Yuugi.

This Kiyota could bear no longer so he decided to spend a few more hours along the great garden without company. But as he reached the red pavilion, he knew that he was no longer alone for there sat Lord Makigo nephew of the ruling emperor, apparently alone. He motioned to him as if he needed company, Kiyota didn't hesitate and he hurried towards him and sat by his side.

"My Lord how come you're out here not in the feast entertaining guests?" Kiyota asked him in a decent manner.

"My lady, I need fresh air, it is long since I felt the cold breeze from the east." Makigo answered smiling at him, which made Kiyota's knees tremble. Kiyota was speechless for he couldn't believe that at the first day they met, he already had the chance to be alone with his beloved. Makigo went on,

"Where did you come from, my dear? Surely this is the first time you've been here?" he asked.

"Kanagawa, and I think from a different time, you get it don't you?" Kiyota said in a semi-anxious manner as Makigo laughed blithely,

"Then we live in the same place for this ground you stand on is not beyond the boundaries of Kanagawa," he answered but went on, "Tell me about your kin, your folks for instance,"

"I was raised by a political family, my dad's one and so are my mom's parents. My father's folks, however, were landlords though most of their ancestors were politicians too. And my sister's keen at politics as well, she dreams to be a governor someday." Kiyota answered, but even as he said this, it seemed to be of little worth compared to Makigo's dignity and nobility. But Makigo held his hand and said,

"Then we are alike in a way for I am also born of the same kind as yours, or at least my mother was." He still didn't let go of his hand, Kiyota was now scarlet but it wasn't obvious because it was too dark to notice.

"My fair lady, do you want me to walk you in the gardens?" Makigo suddenly offered.

"Yes, please do so," Kiyota said being able to hide his bliss.

And together they strode upon the green grasses, Kiyota's arm wrapped around his. Makigo told him tales of fantasies and legends that he appreciated in a way; he also spoke of his kin, his great lineage, for instance. This made Kiyota desire him even more greatly. The night grew darker and colder, Kiyota's spines shivered and he suggested to Makigo that they should go inside but the latter had a better idea; he asked one of the maiden servants to bring him the most beautiful of his mom's mantle and it was handed to him. He gently wrapped the red and gold mantle around Kiyota's shoulder as the latter thanked him. Cold was the air but the heat in Kiyota's cheeks is burning, sending warmth all over his body.

"My lady, do you wish to stay here? This land, everything here seems to be new to you, I hope you won't find it hard to make yourself comfortable."

"I do, if it is your wish. I wish to be near you-I mean-I suppose this is a great, er, place, yeah that's it." Kiyota said trying to hide his glee. But Makigo seemed to have understood what he really meant. Makigo looked at Kiyota, his eyes sparkling. Kiyota's knees were feeling weak. Makigo smiled at him kindly, for Kiyota, it was a moment of glory. But then, Soi-ichiro appeared from nowhere,

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lord, my lady," Soi-ichiro said, looking at them, Kiyota looked away, "A message has come from the emperor and he asks of your attendance, now." He continued, looking weary.

"What does it concern, my lady?" Makigo asked.

Soi-chiro was looking more worried, "His illness has gone worse…" he said.

Makigo looked down, he was as weary as Soi-ichiro, "Prepare a carriage."

"I already have, my lord."

Makigo then turned to Kiyota and said, "I am sorry that this has to take place now, we can have a walk some other time. For now I have to leave, I shall be back soon." He truly looked sorry. He held Kiyota's hand and kissed it, which made Kiyota's stomach do flip-flops. Kiyota managed to give him a simple bow.

Makigo turned to go. Soi-ichiro couldn't hide his uneasiness. Kiyota saw Makigo placed his arm around Soi-ichiro's shoulder, which made him kick the bushes.

TBC


	8. Part VIII

Standard disclaimers apply. KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART VIII

In the kingdom of Hotosashi, 

Rukawa was finding it very hard to cope with everyone for he was becoming more irritable each day. He didn't like their custom, clothing, accent and sometimes even the food. Though it was a hard situation, he managed to be glad at times every time the emperor talked to him. He didn't care much if the lady Nurikenji was with him very often but the fact that the two will soon be married enraged him.

_Kuso__! I have to take Hisashi away from that cross dressing freak, he's been a great hindrance between me and, argh…whatever, I will have him if that's the last thing I'd do and bring him back to where we were._

He was then walking along the gardens when he saw two tall figures on a small bridge among the mini pond. The shorter figure was holding an umbrella while the taller one was holding the other's left hand with both of his.

"Lady Nurikenji, fairest in this world, most beloved of your people, you are the stars that illuminate all the darkness in this world and I am not but a being who looks up to you. Never would I deserve you nor your greatness not even in my second lifetime for it is only the emperor who deserves you." Tamakira told Nurikenji.

"Does it matter, my lord? What makes you think that my love has no chance against this barrier? Tell me, what can I do to win your heart for I have never felt anything like this for anyone—even for the emperor. Do you hear me, Tamakira?" Pause for effect. "I am the Lady of Shoyokkaido and I love you. I am willing to give up what I have: my title, my riches, and even the emperor's love. I don't care what he would think of this but as long as I am with you…" Nurikenji's words trailed off, the corner of his eyes were filled with tears but nothing fell. Tamakira let go of his hand.

"My lady, I love you but no more than I love the emperor himself, for the love that you ask of me I save for _someone else." Tamakira answered, his voice was very sad but he said this with conviction. Tears began to stream from Nurikenji's eyes. Tamakira wiped them off gently. "My lady, the emperor awaits, he-" before Tamakira could finish, Nurikenji turned away from him and made his way to the palace. Tamakira sighed sadly and leaned on the railing of the bridge watching the pond._

Rukawa stood there, he didn't hear anything nor did he know what they had talked about for he didn't bother hearing. For him, everything was clear, that the two were lovers. 

_What the hell is he thinking? He's gay…they're both gay. Whatever, good for me that Kenji or Nurikenji wouldn't go hitting on my Hisashi. Rukawa thought viciously. He stood there still for he was waiting for Tamakira to leave and he didn't want to be seen. _

At last, Tamakira left. He watched as he entered the palace. Rukawa turned to go and when he did, he was surprised to see Hotosashi standing before him. He stared at the emperor for awhile, Rukawa's face still expressionless though his heart was almost out of his chest. Hotosashi spoke,

"My lady, why do you stand here alone? Are you waiting for a certain someone, Tamakira for instance?"

Rukawa almost twitched at this but he managed to shake his head.

"I see, then will you go with me and give you a tour of the city? The Lady Nurikenji had just refused my offer…just you and me in the carriage, will you?" Hotosashi, blushing slightly, asked him almost pleadingly. 

Rukawa didn't know how to answer though he was more than glad to exclaim 'yes' with a couple of exclamation marks. However, he just nodded. He wasn't really pleased with the fact that Hotosashi asked Nurikenji first. 

_He already dumped you for Tamakira, that Nurikenji. He almost blurted out if he was the type of person. __Whatever, I think he's asking me out… yeah I think he's asking me out. Such thought swam in his head as he followed the emperor to the carriage. _

Inside, Rukawa longed to put his arm around Hotosahi's shoulder but thought better of it, he knew it would be rude to do such foolishness, all the same he watched him intently as their carriage passed through the woods. The emperor was very silent and his glance was afar, he seemed to be slightly troubled. 

_Could it be that he knew of Nurikenji and Tamakira's treachery? Is it the reason of this strange behavior of his and that he is in deep pain? What made him fall in love with that girly lad when he has me or he can have me anytime? We've been in the same team and practice session everyday, ever since he rejoined the club, it wouldn't be rational if he fell in love with Shoyo's ace, and they've seen each other twice in their lives only and we…we were together for like, **forever already. Oh Hisashi that Nurikenji is no good for you…Rukawa's mind was raving with such ridiculous thoughts, it was the first time he experienced such difficulty when he was in confusion, until,**_

"Would you like to walk in the woods of Shohokuto? It's wonderful, this you should see," Hotosashi asked Rukawa as he held his hand to lead him out of the carriage. As they walked deeper in the vast forest of Shohokuto, Hotosashi halted and so did Rukawa, the emperor leaned closer to him as Rukawa's insides convulsed with butterflies.

"Miakaede, is there something between you and my steward, Tamakira?"

It was the first time Hotosashi called him by the name alone.

"Something what?" Rukawa returned a stupid question for he didn't get it.

"Has love grown between you?"

Rukawa wanted to wring Hotosahi's neck but quickly recovered. _Whatever, he's just jealous. "Hell no." he answered flatly. Although Hotosashi had never heard such answer before he understood what Rukawa meant._

"I see, then I must be fortunate-I mean-mistaken," the emperor said. __

_Is he hitting on me? Rukawa thought joyfully and passionately. __Yeah, I think he's hitting on me… But before he could continue his nonsense daydreaming Hotosashi had held him very close to his face and before he could react Hotosashi's lips touched his very own. Rukawa seemed as though he was going to faint, his knees were as soft as jellyfish. __He's hitting on me all right. He thought as he returned his kiss wanting to stay like that forever. __Hisashi__, I knew you felt the same way. Before he could cherish the moment any longer, _

"Well, well, well, look at this, lovers under the sun doing what they're not supposed to," a voice said in maximum volume and extremely rude tone. 

Rukawa turned away from the emperor quickly, he was so disturbed that he didn't realize that the voice was very familiar. Hotosashi turned to look who it was.

Three figures appeared behind the bushes, one of them was remarkably tall, even taller than Rukawa. From the shadows they stepped forward.

TBC

**A/N: If you review, we'll keep posting.**


	9. Part IX

**KANAGAWA PLAY**

CAST:

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

**A/N: We do not own the SD characters, they belong to Inoue. Anyway, a new character is revealed in this chapter and, er, we hope you'll find him interesting.**

**PART IX**

 Rukawa's eyes grew wider in surprise, the tallest one was none other than Hanamichi Sakuragi who continued,

"Have you no respect for mother nature? In the land of Shohokuto I've never witnessed anything as blatant as this, tsk, tsk, tsk. What a scene, such a handsome couple, but I'm afraid I will have to take you to the emperor for desecrating this-"

"You speak before the emperor, young man." Hotosashi said nobly, restraining his despise. This shut Sakuragi up, his two companions stopped sniggering, their smiles faded. For a moment, the silence seemed forever until,

"I know, we were just, er, testing your, er, mental keenness, your mastership." Sakuragi said stupidly yet proudly. A malicious grin was playing in the corners of his lips. 

"You have disturbed a moment of peace; I do not tolerate this attitude, but for now I grant you leave if you do it at once." The emperor said.

With this, Sakuragi burst out laughing as well as his companions who were now on the ground laughing their heads off. Rukawa stood still, he didn't seem to understand. But the emperor himself couldn't explain why such reactions arose as well. He was losing his temper but before he could speak,

"My beloved emperor, do you not remember this face?" Sakuragi asked, sneering. Hotosashi didn't know what to say; his anger and confusion were at its peak. Sakuragi went on,

"Well, then, allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Taskuragi the Thief, well not just an ordinary thief but the King of Thieves, nyahahaha! Now tell me, your highness, does that satisfy you or do you want more of my names?"

Hotosashi froze at the mention of the name. He remembered. _I know of him, famous thief Taskuragi who stole my father's precious stones, but how did he manage to cross my boundary? He thought. Before he could recall more of Taskuragi's identity, two hands held his as they were tied and carried off to the carriage,_

"Come, your majesty, for I will bear you to your kingdom and there they will learn that their beloved ruler has fallen in to the hands of this mighty tensai. And so ends his reign because of his misplaced sentiment and passion. Anyway, I don't blame you for this lady is the fairest I've seen so far." Taskuragi mocked. Rukawa, however snorted.

"If you enter my kingdom, my soldiers will decimate you," Hotosashi answered with dignity. 

"But my lord, your kingdom is already in my hands for my allies have overtaken yours even before we captured you. I knew of your whereabouts, I have sources," Taskuragi said, evil was his grin.

"You dare send your barbaric allies in my realm and scatter spies within my authority?" Hotosashi's teeth clenched his rage he couldn't keep to himself.

"Well, yes," Taskuragi answered casually, curling his red hair with his index finger.

They rode until they reached the kingdom. When they entered the palace, men in black were scattered everywhere. The royal household was already held captives. Hotosashi had never been so upset in his whole life.

"My Lord, these people, they demand your treasure! What should we do?" Hotosashi and Rukawa heard Nirukenji's voice, he was tied to a pillar with Tamakira and Chichitoru. 

Hotosashi turned to Taskuragi, "Take whatever you desire if that would save my kingdom from harm." He offered.

"Then I demand all the riches that are kept in your safe and," his eyes on Nurikenji, then to Rukawa, "the loveliest maidens under this roof. I am of course, referring to her and her." He said pointing at Nurikenji and Rukawa, his eyes more malicious than before.

 "NO!!! Anything but that!" Tamakira and Chichitoru yelled in unison. Nurikenji looked as though he was going to faint.

_Maidens my ass, we're not maidens, do'aho. Rukawa thought, his eyes rolling in disgust. _

Nurikenji turned to Hotosashi and said, "My Lord, what shall we do now?" his voice was soft. The emperor turned to Taskuragi,

"I am willing to give you more than what you ask, but not these maidens. Please ask of something else." 

Taskuragi's evil grin faded. "And why is that so? Is it because you will soon be married to that lady there and the other one, well, with her, you know such happiness?" He asked mockingly. These words hit Hotosashi hard, how would he explain to the Lady of Shoyokkaido? Everyone fell silent, even Tamakira and Chichitoru who were struggling to break free. Nurikenji looked utterly perplexed.

_ Insufferable bastard, why can't he just shut his mouth? Rukawa thought angrily._

Taskuragi broke the silence, "Oh, sorry to divulge something so private…" he couldn't help grinning as he continued, "Well if you are not so willing to give them to me, I'm afraid I will have to take them myself." He made his way towards Rukawa. "This I will take," he said as he lifted Rukawa's chin with his fingers as the latter scowled. Taskuragi then stepped towards Nurikenji, rubbing his chin, studying the pretty boy. "This one, my Right Hand shall have." Two of his men grabbed Rukawa by his arms as two others untied Nurikenji. 

Hotosashi fell on his knees, "I beg thee, anything you ask…"

Taskuragi began to laugh hysterically. No one in the royal household had ever seen anyone laugh that hard. "That's it, bow to me, emperor of Shohokuto-" he was cut short when he felt a hard knock on his head. It was Tamakira. He and Chichitoru managed to escape when Nurikenji was being untied. Taskuragi turned around to see that a sword was pointing at him, about an inch from his face.

"Tell your men to leave the palace in peace or I will smite all of you." Tamakira said, his eyes were on flame. 

Everyone looked aghast except for Taskuragi. "Itai, what did you that for?" he complained.

"I said I'm giving your men a choice, either to leave this place without their captain or perish with him." Tamakira said. Nurikenji was beaming with adoration, he didn't seem to notice that Chichitoru was watching him intently.

TBC


	10. Part IX

**KANAGAWA PLAY**

CAST:

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

**A/N: We do not own the SD characters, they belong to Inoue. Anyway, a new character is revealed in this chapter and, er, we hope you'll find him interesting.**

**PART IX**

 Rukawa's eyes grew wider in surprise, the tallest one was none other than Hanamichi Sakuragi who continued,

"Have you no respect for mother nature? In the land of Shohokuto I've never witnessed anything as blatant as this, tsk, tsk, tsk. What a scene, such a handsome couple, but I'm afraid I will have to take you to the emperor for desecrating this-"

"You speak before the emperor, young man." Hotosashi said nobly, restraining his despise. This shut Sakuragi up, his two companions stopped sniggering, their smiles faded. For a moment, the silence seemed forever until,

"I know, we were just, er, testing your, er, mental keenness, your mastership." Sakuragi said stupidly yet proudly. A malicious grin was playing in the corners of his lips. 

"You have disturbed a moment of peace; I do not tolerate this attitude, but for now I grant you leave if you do it at once." The emperor said.

With this, Sakuragi burst out laughing as well as his companions who were now on the ground laughing their heads off. Rukawa stood still, he didn't seem to understand. But the emperor himself couldn't explain why such reactions arose as well. He was losing his temper but before he could speak,

"My beloved emperor, do you not remember this face?" Sakuragi asked, sneering. Hotosashi didn't know what to say; his anger and confusion were at its peak. Sakuragi went on,

"Well, then, allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Taskuragi the Thief, well not just an ordinary thief but the King of Thieves, nyahahaha! Now tell me, your highness, does that satisfy you or do you want more of my names?"

Hotosashi froze at the mention of the name. He remembered. _I know of him, famous thief Taskuragi who stole my father's precious stones, but how did he manage to cross my boundary? He thought. Before he could recall more of Taskuragi's identity, two hands held his as they were tied and carried off to the carriage,_

"Come, your majesty, for I will bear you to your kingdom and there they will learn that their beloved ruler has fallen in to the hands of this mighty tensai. And so ends his reign because of his misplaced sentiment and passion. Anyway, I don't blame you for this lady is the fairest I've seen so far." Taskuragi mocked. Rukawa, however snorted.

"If you enter my kingdom, my soldiers will decimate you," Hotosashi answered with dignity. 

"But my lord, your kingdom is already in my hands for my allies have overtaken yours even before we captured you. I knew of your whereabouts, I have sources," Taskuragi said, evil was his grin.

"You dare send your barbaric allies in my realm and scatter spies within my authority?" Hotosashi's teeth clenched his rage he couldn't keep to himself.

"Well, yes," Taskuragi answered casually, curling his red hair with his index finger.

They rode until they reached the kingdom. When they entered the palace, men in black were scattered everywhere. The royal household was already held captives. Hotosashi had never been so upset in his whole life.

"My Lord, these people, they demand your treasure! What should we do?" Hotosashi and Rukawa heard Nirukenji's voice, he was tied to a pillar with Tamakira and Chichitoru. 

Hotosashi turned to Taskuragi, "Take whatever you desire if that would save my kingdom from harm." He offered.

"Then I demand all the riches that are kept in your safe and," his eyes on Nurikenji, then to Rukawa, "the loveliest maidens under this roof. I am of course, referring to her and her." He said pointing at Nurikenji and Rukawa, his eyes more malicious than before.

 "NO!!! Anything but that!" Tamakira and Chichitoru yelled in unison. Nurikenji looked as though he was going to faint.

_Maidens my ass, we're not maidens, do'aho. Rukawa thought, his eyes rolling in disgust. _

Nurikenji turned to Hotosashi and said, "My Lord, what shall we do now?" his voice was soft. The emperor turned to Taskuragi,

"I am willing to give you more than what you ask, but not these maidens. Please ask of something else." 

Taskuragi's evil grin faded. "And why is that so? Is it because you will soon be married to that lady there and the other one, well, with her, you know such happiness?" He asked mockingly. These words hit Hotosashi hard, how would he explain to the Lady of Shoyokkaido? Everyone fell silent, even Tamakira and Chichitoru who were struggling to break free. Nurikenji looked utterly perplexed.

_ Insufferable bastard, why can't he just shut his mouth? Rukawa thought angrily._

Taskuragi broke the silence, "Oh, sorry to divulge something so private…" he couldn't help grinning as he continued, "Well if you are not so willing to give them to me, I'm afraid I will have to take them myself." He made his way towards Rukawa. "This I will take," he said as he lifted Rukawa's chin with his fingers as the latter scowled. Taskuragi then stepped towards Nurikenji, rubbing his chin, studying the pretty boy. "This one, my Right Hand shall have." Two of his men grabbed Rukawa by his arms as two others untied Nurikenji. 

Hotosashi fell on his knees, "I beg thee, anything you ask…"

Taskuragi began to laugh hysterically. No one in the royal household had ever seen anyone laugh that hard. "That's it, bow to me, emperor of Shohokuto-" he was cut short when he felt a hard knock on his head. It was Tamakira. He and Chichitoru managed to escape when Nurikenji was being untied. Taskuragi turned around to see that a sword was pointing at him, about an inch from his face.

"Tell your men to leave the palace in peace or I will smite all of you." Tamakira said, his eyes were on flame. 

Everyone looked aghast except for Taskuragi. "Itai, what did you that for?" he complained.

"I said I'm giving your men a choice, either to leave this place without their captain or perish with him." Tamakira said. Nurikenji was beaming with adoration, he didn't seem to notice that Chichitoru was watching him intently.

TBC


	11. Part X

KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART X

Taskuragi was looking extremely agitated and yelled at his followers, "Alright, alright, leave this place at once, do it!" nobody moved, "I'm serious, I said move out!"

"But captain, they will kill you for sure," one of his men stammered.

"Do you not trust me? If you don't do as I command all of us will be burned alive, just head to the mountains and I'll meet you in no time," for the first time Taskuragi was serious. His men let go of Rukawa and Nurikenji and turned to leave.

"Now, this is between you and me, loyal servant of the emperor. If you lose I shall have what I ask for and if not, the emperor will have my faithful service. Agreed?" Taskuragi said as he drew his sword. 

Hotosashi tried to answer but,

"So be it." Tamakira answered as he faced the thief.

"But before our blades meet let me make this thing clear to you, the lady you vow to protect has turned her heart towards the emperor, I saw it with my two eyes. But," he paused, throwing a very nasty look at Hotosashi then at Tamakira, "as soon as this is over, she'll have me," he finished with a smirk.

"No,"

"Then if your desire to believe what you want comes to this, you might as well ask his majesty," Taskuragi turned his head to the emperor.

But before Tamakira could ask Hotosashi,

"Tamakira, his blade is poisoned, be careful not to let it touch your flesh for the snakes of the mountains have caused the death of many!" Nurikenji warned, anxiety crossed his face.

"Yes, that's right my lady." Taskuragi told Nurikenji and turned to Tamakira, "I see, so you have failed to win the heart of your beloved yet the love of the fairest lady is yours, that's good enough for you…" Taskuragi told Tamakira. 

Hotosashi couldn't believe what he had just heard, he turned to look at Nurikenji but he didn't seem to notice him; his eyes were still on Tamakira. Chichitoru managed to tap Nurikenji's shoulder gently though pain was in his heart, but no one knew of this. Rukawa, on the other hand, had no idea about what he was hearing. All he knew was that for the first time, he was on Tamakira's side.

Tamakira could bear this no longer, he swung his sword at his opponent as the other one managed to avoid his attack. The two fought vigorously, to where victory lied, no one could tell. Blood was streaming from Tamakira's lip while Taskuragi's left arm was heavily wounded. 

They were tired. And at that moment, Tamakira knew he was winning, his energy was refilled but he didn't know how. When their swords met again, a glowing sign was on his forehead. Taskuragi drew himself backward, looking at Tamakira's forehead with an unexplained expression across his face. They both stopped. Tamakira was now aware that all eyes were on him. Hotosashi seemed to be muttering something to himself, whatever it was no one could hear. Tamakira touched his forehead and he felt it warm. He looked up at Taskuragi,

"What are you looking at? I don't know what this is but that's no reason for me to stop slaying you." Tamakira told Taskuragi. 

Their blades met again but this time, Taskuragi's sword flew out of his hand, the next moment, it was in Tamakira's hand. Everyone gasped, for the first time, horror was in Taskuragi's face. Tamakira pointed both swords straight at Taskuragi's throat.

"You know the price of your intrusion and lustful attempts. I will bear the honor of taking your life." Tamakira said. Sweat streamed from Taskuragi's scalp. Tamakira held up his sword, Taskuragi closed his eyes in defeat. Tamakira swung his sword but before it cut Taskuragi's neck, something made him stop: a faint light illuminated Taskuragi's forehead and a sign was visible just like Tamakira's.

TBC

**A/N: **If you review, well keep posting.


	12. Part XI

KANAGAWA PLAY 

**CAST:**

Miakaede: Kaede Rukawa (Miaka)

Tamakira: Akira Sendoh (Tamahome)

Hotosashi: Hisashi Mitsui (Hotohori)

Nurikenji: Kenji Fujima (Nuriko)

Chirikoshino: Hiroaki Koshino (Chiriko)

Chichitoru: Toru Hanagata (Chichiru)

Mitsugami: Ryoji Ikegami (Mitsukake)

Taskuragi: Hanamichi Sakuragi (Taski)

Yohei Mito (Reader)

Tetsuo (Reader)

Makigo: Shinichi Maki (Nakago)

Kiyuita: Kiyota Nobunaga (Yui)

Soi-ichiro: Soichiro Jin (Soi)

Miyaboshi: Ryota Miyagi (Amiboshi)

Moroboshi: Dai Morohoshi (Suboshi)

Tomoichi: Hikoichi Aida (Tomo)

PART XI

Before anything else took place, Hotosashi stood between them. He held Tamakira's wrist and lowered it,

"Stop this at once, Warriors of Shohozaku, for if you fight each other to death, there'll be no hope for Shohokuto. Not now, not anymore, for the Warriors of Kairyu have already found a hope unlooked for, the Shrine Maiden of Koainan." He said as he turned his glance to Taskuragi, "I believe that it is your proposal to give me your service once you lost, then it is granted for my follower has defeated you with his might and blade. All is fair now. My Lord and you shall be a part of this Kingdom. I will let pass all your abhorrent deeds and attempt though it is against my will, but since it is the will of the Four Gods I shall go against the law and take back your death punishment." Hotosashi explained.

"Your majesty, are the warriors of Shohozaku distinguishable just by the signs on their foreheads? And that me and him are among them?" Tamakira asked in surprise pointing to himself and Taskuragi.

"Yes indeed, as it was foretold by the oracle and you two, you bore two of the seven signs of the red phoenix," Hotosashi answered. 

"Your highness, five are still missing, how long shall we wait now that the Koainan's strength is at its peak? If they have already learned how to complete the Blue Dragon then they may attack your realm anytime, and we simply can't stop them without the divine powers of the Red Phoenix." Chichitoru suddenly blurted out He was too worried to lower his voice a little.

"Do not grieve, my Lord, for the Lord Makigo is seeking for a fair battle, he is too noble to do such a coward act." answered Hotosashi, this seemed to calm Chichitoru a little.

"So after all my hardship I find something worthwhile. And so the great ruler of Shohokuto eats his words, nyahahahaha! Now tell me, what do you want me to do? Introduce Makigo his downfall?" Taskuragi said rudely. Tamakira scowled and so did Rukawa.

"That can wait, from now on Taskuragi, you are not but my follower bound with the vow to serve me lest I grant you freedom to be a free resident of this land." The emperor stated casually.

"Yeah, yeah. So I get to live in the palace too. Where's my room anyway?"

He said eyeing the palace. Tamakira scowled heavily. Chichitoru, however, didn't like the idea in the very least.

"Ah yes, but let me introduce my party. Taskuragi, this is Tamakira my faithful steward. This lady here is Lady Nurikenji, empress of Shoyokkaido, and her steward, Lord Chichitoru. And lastly, the Shrine Maiden of Shohozaku, Lady Miyakaede." The emperor said respectfully. 

But Taskuragi wasn't listening; his left elbow was on Tamakira's shoulder. Tamakira seemed to feel his weight that he was leaning on a pillar. "So, Tamakira the Steward, at first I thought you were a kitchen boy or something…" Taskuragi told Tamakira, sneering.

"That was before!" Tamakira said, he was insulted.

"Don't be so hard on me, gee I was only joking, I thought you were a gardener, now will you show me my room?" Taskuragi said. 

Tamakira shoved him off but the emperor spoke, "Young man, be informed that Tamakira should be treated with respect," The emperor told Taskuragi, who was, again, not listening, he was now beside Rukawa, his arm around him.

"So, do we get to sleep in the same room?" He asked Rukawa, whose eyes were murderous.

"Teme." Was the answer he got.

"What was that, my lady?" Taskuragi asked, but Tamakira grabbed him by the arm and said,

"I'll show you to your room, alright." Tamakira said, grabbing Taskuragi by the arm. Hotosashi asked the maids to clean up the mess. Rukawa went to his room before Hotosashi could speak to him. Nurikenji and Chichitoru joined the emperor to his office.

Tamakira led Taskuragi to a fine room, which he liked.

"Sugoi! Boy ain't I lucky,"

"Make yourself comfortable, if you need something you can consult the Head of the Royal Household." Tamakira said as he turned to go but Taskuragi spoke in a very low voice, rather grimly,

"You like Miakaede, the emperor wouldn't assent to this," Tamakira rolled his eyes in irritation but Taskuragi continued, "I saw them _kissing under the sun beside the Great River, oh, it was a wonderful scene." Tamakira didn't want to hear any of this, he didn't want to believe it, Taskuragi went on, this time his voice was so much livelier, "But next time, you will be the one to see, but instead, you will see __us. Nyahahahaha!"_

"As you ought to know, young man, the emperor will soon be married to the lady Nurikenji. It would be a great dishonor for his and her great lineage to deviate from the custom of every royal family. And as for the Lady Miyakaede, she wouldn't want someone like you." Tamakira said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, royal this, royal that." His lips curling revealing his tiny fang, as he looked at Tamakira and went on, "Doesn't the Lady Nurikenji like you? I saw it, it was too obvious or maybe I'm just a genius but anyway, fortunate of you to catch such a big fish. I've heard of her over land and over seas. Her beauty is so great that lust or love impels many. But anyway, I do not desire such highness for I am a simple man, I am contented with Miyakaede." Taskuragi said. Tamakira left out of his notice. 

Tamakira was walking along the great corridors of the palace very slowly. He was hurt beyond words for he knew he was no match for the emperor when it came to that ridiculous rivalry. _He's too high above me; he is the dream of every young lady who dwells in this land. But Miyakaede, even she, is not right for the emperor, how come he has fallen in love with a lady he hasn't known of? Or is it just that she is destined to be the ruler of Shohokuto? No, the emperor is not like that, Tamakira, you know he isn't. He had loved both the emperor and Rukawa. __But no doubt the lady Nurikenji has fallen for me, though it is not what I wish for. And she and the emperor are of equal highness, could it be that she and his majesty are in the same situation? That they both desire the love of the lower people? But they seemed to love each other until Miyakaede came, since I became steward to the emperor. Such thought roamed his head._

_But wait, said a nasty little voice inside him.__ The Lady Nurikenji has shown interest in you even **before you were appointed in a much higher position. She wanted you to prepare the carriage everytime she left Shohokuto for Shoyokkaido even if you were assigned in the kitchens only. She wanted you to serve the food for her. She wanted you to gather flowers in the garden for her, saying they were for the emperor but saving the most beautiful one for you. He couldn't bear the thought, the Lady wasn't right for him and would never be.**_

TBC

**A/N: **If you review, we'll keep posting.


	13. Part XII

Part 12  
  
Tamakira didn't sleep all night. He wasn't sure if he was too lucky or too unfortunate to be in such plight; all he knew was that he was willing to protect Miyakaede with his life. If Taskuragi would come between me and the Lady then let fate decide who's the better man for her. But what if the Emperor is in no better situation than he and Taskuragi were? Would it be right then to go against his master and take what he desires? No, I swore before him that I'll serve him. I owe him everything I am now including the pleasure of seeing Miyakaede…  
  
Morning came, and the palace seemed calmer than ever before. Breakfast was served and Tamakira was not surprised that the newly knighted Taskuragi was still snoring on his four poster bed.   
  
"wake up, scum bag, breakfast is ready," Tamakira shook Taskuragi wildly.  
  
"Yeah, just wait for me downstairs I'll be there in 3 hours,' answered Taskuragi and fell back to sleep.  
  
"The lady Miyakaede awaits us, do you still insist on lying here?" Tamakira lied for Rukawa was still soundly asleep in his room.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go now in a minute." Jolted Taskuragi suddenly awakened by the statement.  
  
They both walked down the corridor heading to the dining room. None of them spoke for Tamakira was in deep thought while Taskuragi was half asleep while walking.  
  
Just then, Tamakira saw Chichitoru who was at the time staring silently at the window. He seemed uncomfortable and ruffled. He must be worrying about something really important, thought Tamakira.  
  
"Hey, breakfast's ready. Why're you still here?" asked Tamakira.  
  
"Oh, I just don't feel like eating today. You eat now before me, I'll just take a walk outside," answered Chichitoru seeming lonelier than usual as he started to move away from them.  
  
"If you're thinking about what I blurted out yesterday about Nurikenji being in love with this servant boy here, it's not goin' to change anything. I saw it, you go ask your mistress if you like," said Taskuragi very rudely, he seemed to be widely awake now.   
  
Tamakira couldn't believe how shameless the statement was but before he could get at Taskuragi Chichitoru spoke, rather calmly.  
  
"I just don't want to repeat history with what we are in right now. The Empire of Shoyokkaido had had enough of its entangling love affair among its rulers that's why Emperor Mitsugawa, Nurikenji's grandfather, chose Hotosashi to be his heir's bridegroom and in him, the Lady would ask no more. And so they thought, until you came." Chichitoru pointed at Tamakira.  
  
"What do I have to do with it? Listen, I don't know what happened to Shoyokkaido's imperial family and I don't wish to be part of it by any means-" Tamakira was cut short by Taskuragi.  
  
"Tell us about the good tale, Chichitoru. Surely, there's a reason why Nurikenji's grandpa wanted Hotosashi to be with his granddaughter," Taskuragi said eagerly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you know nothing of the Lady Natsuhiko, Nurikenji's mother?" asked Chichitoru, surprised.  
  
"No," Both answered.  
  
"Well, the tale is not known to many for long years have passed after it took place and few now could recall the incident," Chichitoru cleared his throat as the two looked at him intently.   
  
"The Lady Natsuhiko was the only child of the great ruler of Shoyokkaido, the Emperor Mitsugawa. Her mother was the daughter of a Lord of Okinawa but she suffered maternal death moments after Natsuhiko was born. The emperor then sank in deep melancholy and all his love was thereafter given to his daughter and he purposed to give her the best this world has to offer. Now, Natsuhiko grew to be the most beautiful lady in the kingdom of Shoyokkaido and many a lord had asked for her and indeed it was high time that Natsuhiko married a fine man and the emperor was ever in favour of the only heir of the ruler of Kyoto. This was Lord Ashitomo. Ashitomo seemed to be on top of the world for who would refuse the hand of the incomparable Lady Natsuhiko. His visits in that land therefore became frequent. At first Natsuhiko, was pleased to receive Ashitomo but alas she fell in love with the Lord's steward, Torugawa, who was often in the company of Ashitomo. It was then they met in private and as love grew between them the Lady became dimmed for she didn't want to cause disgrace in the name of Ashitomo and much more in his father. But Ashitomo was wise and foreseeing and he learned what had there befallen so he sent his steward to the outskirts of the forest and there had him shot. When the lady learned of this she locked herself up and refused to talk to anyone save her father. It was then she was with a child. Months passed and nothing seemed to make up for her grief and loss and at the night Nurikenji was born to her, she sickened and died." 


	14. PartXIII

Part 13  
  
"So you mean to say that same fate awaits Lady Nurikenji once she runs off with Tamakira here? Now I see the resemblance, well, Tamakira, be prepared to have your head cut off," Taskuragi suddenly said without taking any consideration whatsoever of the seriousness of the matter.  
  
"Nonsense, fool. I've no such desire," answered Tamakira indignantly.  
  
"But the Lady has, there's no point denying." Said Chichitoru suddenly.  
  
"I'm not too short sighted if you have the notion that I would just take anything from the dear emperor," Tamakira said angrier than before.  
  
"Yeah, alright, I get it. You would rather remain penniless and useless than to get so great a fortune by marrying Nurikenji and ruling Shoyokkaido, well, that's reasonable enough, isn't it?" said Taskuragi sarcastically.  
  
"But I'm not-"  
  
"You will find that very hard to defend, the Lady Nurikenji is in remarkable likeness with her mother, only the blind could not be enamoured by her." Finished Chichitoru who himself was somewhat troubled as Tamakira was.   
  
"Why don't we just have our breakfast and let it rest for awhile? I've had enough of this already and I'm hungry if you should know," said Tamakira who was giving a warning look at the two young men.  
  
As they set themselves in the dining area millions of thoughts came swimming inside Tamakira's head. I can't be with Nurikenji, everybody knows that. I don't have anything to offer to her and God, if I hadn't got this looks who would go running after me? And yet, what a fool Nurikenji is to put aside Hotosashi who's probably the most wonderful man in this world. No, I'm not giving in to any temptation, how will I be able to defend Miyakaede if I had my head cut off? This is preposterous, I wish I hadn't been promoted to that steward position and remained as a kitchen boy. But Miyakaede would scorn me even more bitterly than she already does,. Well, this is life.  
  
After they had their breakfast, Taskuragi asked Tamakira if he could give him a trip in the palace. Chichitoru decided to stay in the library.  
  
"That's one weird guy, if you ask me what I think about him…he's probably gay, don't you think so, Tamakira?" Taskuragi said as they took a walk in the garden.  
  
"He's a noble man, he's not supposed to act the way you think real men do." Tamakira answered.  
  
"Too noble, neh? It has nothing to do with that, he should've saved the empress when I-" before the red head could finish, a guard came running to Tamakira,   
  
"My lord, two young men are outside the gates, they desire to speak with the emperor-"  
  
"Why not call Hotosashi? We're busy talking here so if you don't mind…" Taskuragi said rudely but Tamakira spoke,  
  
"The emperor is resting right now, he didn't sleep last night. Lead me to these men and I shall speak to them."  
  
"Wait I still wanna learn more about this place," Taskuragi called after him for Tamakira headed for the gates.  
  
Two young men were surrounded by the guards. The other one was shorter and looked younger. He had smooth hair that falls up to his ears and his face was very childish and pleasing. The other one was taller than average. His hair was black and very short whereas his face displayed fine features of a well grown man whose eyes were very dark and omniscient and wise.  
  
"What brings you here, strangers, and why do you demand the emperor's presence?" Tamakira asked with feigned dignity which made Taskuragi snigger behind his back.  
  
"We do not demand, young man, but rather request his majesty's presence if his time allows though it is advisable if he meets with us as soon as possible." answered the taller man in a stern manner.  
  
"That is not permitted at the moment. The emperor is resting due to some displeasing circumstances that took place here the day before. You could come back some other day and we shall inform the emperor about your wish," said Tamakira seeming to address Taskuragi.  
  
"We have travelled mountains to reach this empire and we have but our meagre clothing with us, nor have we another cent to spend," said the shorter lad amiably but sadly.  
  
Tamakira was hesitating for there was pity in his heart. He didn't understand why this should soften him but it did feel sure that these two were up to some important matters.  
  
"Would you care to give me your names, gentlemen?" he then asked.  
  
"I am Chirikoshino, I came from Ryosaka Empire, I once served the lord Taokayasu-" before the younger stranger could finish Tamakira spoke,  
  
"Ryosaka? I was born there, my family moved here because life was too harsh for us…how was the lord?"  
  
It was the dark-eyed stranger who answered, "The Lord has passed away…the people revolted, what's behind this uprising, only the Emperor shall know firsthand. I am Mitsugami by the way, Lord Taoka's distant nephew, I served as adviser to the late lord."  
  
Tamakira didn't know exactly what to do, there was no better option,  
  
"Taskuragi, wake the emperor, quickly." Tamakira ordered.  
  
"Alright then." To everyone's surprise, Taskuragi said obediently. "This will be the last time I take orders from you, ex-kitchen boy."  
  
Taskuragi left to get the emperor. He headed straight for the lord's room but before he could do so the door swung open and Hotosashi stood before it.  
  
"Er, some people are here to see you, they say it's kinda urgent and stuff," stammered Taskuragi.   
  
"Did they give their names, soldier?"  
  
"Yeah, but I forgot to remember," said Taskuragi. Hotosashi gave him a questioning look so Taskuragi went on, "why don't you just go down and see for yourself, It's a good idea you know,"   
  
Without a word Hotosashi descended the flight of stairs and went to the gates where Tamakira seemed to be enjoying himself exchanging words with the two.  
  
"What's your business, gentlemen?" the emperor said standing behind his steward.  
  
"Oh, good morning, your highness. Are you done with your breakfast?" asked Tamakira bowing low.  
  
"Never mind that, lord. But who are these people?"  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves, your majesty," said the two. 


	15. Part XIV

PART 14  
  
As soon as the two were done narrating the purpose of their presence Hotosashi welcomed them and let them stay in his palace. It turned out that Hotasashi knew Mitsugami by reputation.   
  
It took Chirikoshino, Mitsugami and the emperor 20 minutes to discuss in the conference room before Tamakira and Taskuragi were summoned to join in.  
  
"About time." Taskuragi said, looking bored in waiting.  
  
The two sat by the emperor's sides.  
  
"You are to be aware of a very important matter," Hotosashi said before the two could ask any question, "we shall wait for the empress and her steward before I discuss this since-"  
  
"Look, if I'm going to wait any longer I might as well move out and look for Miyakaede-" spluttered Taskuragi loudly but,  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot the Lady. Yes please, soldier, do invite her here," smiled Hotosashi.  
  
"Aw-right!" Taskuragi straightened up quickly and grinned evilly at Tamakira who wished so much he could be the one Rukawa would see just as he opened his eyes.  
  
Taskuragi didn't even knock, good thing Rukawa was still asleep.   
  
"Wake up my lady, hi!" Taskuragi smiled as he sat on the foot of Rukawa's bed. With this he woke up to see who it was.  
  
"Go away, teme," came the reply and went back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, how I wish to be the first object you see whenever you wake up," Taskuragi said, as though reciting a poem. He pulled Rukawa by the wrist with great effort but it was no use.  
  
"You want a kiss? I'll give you then," Taskuragi said happily, he was to lean for the kiss but Rukawa shoved him off real hard that he fell on the floor.  
  
"How strong you are, lady," Taskuragi said. He was about to make for another move but Rukawa gave him a menacing look of intense fury.  
  
"Alright, I'll just tell Hotosashi you're not in the mood for anything. Bye." Said Taskuragi who seemed too frightened to lay another hand on Rukawa as the latter fell back to sleep.  
  
When the meeting ended with everyone present except for Rukawa, rooms were asked to be prepared for the two visitors. The object of their sudden visit was due to the necessity of seeking alliance with other kingdoms since Ryosaka was in terrible need of order especially now that the empire had no rightful heir. Following the death of its ruler, Ryosaka continuously suffered from external attacks by the army of Makigo who so desired to expand his territory and since there were grave internal problems within the said kingdom (specifically the uprising of its residents), it was impossible to protect itself from the assailants. Hence, the eventual fall of the state was at hand which pushed Mitsugami and Chirikoshino to flee and seek the nearby kingdom of Hotosashi. Hotosashi, however, was in great interest concerning the devices of his rival Makigo that he right away agreed to join forces with the remnant of Ryosaka army. He felt seriously that it was his sole duty to defeat Makigo by all means and to eradicate his merciless army and followers. Though it seemed very much that fortune came to him all too sudden, he was still grieved by the fact that Lord Taoka had indeed perished and was no more. The latter had been a friend of Hotosashi's late father but after his death contacts between the two kingdoms became less frequent, nevertheless, the two were still in mutual friendship against the Lord Makigo.  
  
The next day,  
  
There was a commotion among the members of the household that everyone seemed to be too worried to explain to Taskuragi what had just happened. Rukawa, however, didn't notice any difference. Fujima's still a crossdresser, Sendoh and Sakuragi are still hentais, Mitsui's still handsome….he was thinking to himself.   
  
"What is it? Can anyone please try to explain to me what's this all about? Need I be reminded all the time that I'm the red sheep of this household?" Taskuragi was complaining again and again until Tamakira decided to speak up,  
  
"It's the letter for the emperor that arrived this morning,"   
  
"So? Doesn't he get one all the time?"  
  
"Well, yes. But it was an invitation from Koainan in celebration for the 16th birthday of the Prince Tomoichi,"  
  
"Oh, so Hotosashi again would have the honor of hanging out with the crowd of beautiful women, and we'll be left to look after this-"  
  
"No, do you understand what's this all about? Really, I thought you could've been at least as smart as first graders," said Tamakira irritably.  
  
" No. What's your point?"  
  
"Well, Koainan's Makigo's empire, right? And everyone here knows he wants to put an end on emperor Hotosashi's reign and all. Didn't it ever cross your mind that there's an evil plot here? They might've been finished with the emperor's assassination plan long before and they've just been waiting for the right moment which is that day, do you sense danger in all this?" said Tamakira losing his temper.  
  
"For Hotosashi, yes, and for you, yes also. You're suffering from hypochondria-"  
  
"I give up." Tamakira finished but,  
  
"The Lady Nurikenji has just been sent the very same invitation," a voice was heard from behind them. It was Chichitoru who seemed to be more depressed than usual.  
  
"What would you expect? She's an empress after all," answered Tamakira.  
  
"Only she was asked by the Prince himself to be his escort for the night," said Chichitoru.  
  
"WHAT?! She didn't say yes, did she?" the two asked, looking aghast.  
  
"Unfortunately, she did. It was the Prince's request. He has been filled with love for the Lady and was among her ardent suitors for the time running. I reckon it's just pity in the part of the Lady to accept so bold an offer," said Chichitoru in a worried voice.  
  
"Wow. That just says you still have a chance with the empress in case she pities you for what you feel for her," Taskuragi told Chichitoru shamelessly.  
  
"Not funny," Tamakira glared at Taskuragi and then turned to Chichitoru, "Chichitoru, what d'you suppose is to be done here. Surely, you're not trusting the idea that there's nothing behind this?"  
  
"I do. Please understand that Makigo is still an honourable man despite of what he is. I don't think he would dare assail the emperor in such manner especially now when the warriors of Shohozaku aren't yet complete,"   
  
"But-"   
  
"The emperor is of like mind, my lord, please have faith in that,"  
  
"Well, as you wish," answered Tamakira practically more troubled than before. 


	16. Part XV

Part15  
  
Tamakira tried to commence a meeting that afternoon but Hotosashi was out of the palace visiting some high people in town with Nurikenji. The steward couldn't believe Hotosashi was willing to accept the invitation without the slightest suspicion and he was shaken by this greatly. As he walked down the corridor he spotted Rukawa who was at the time sitting at the porch in the Cherry Atrium wearing the very same clothes as he did when Tamakira first found him. He walked towards him as if it was his instinct that pushed him to do so.  
  
"Er, hi, my Lady, um, er, I was wondering if, um, you would like to-"  
  
"No." answered Rukawa coldly, knowing Tamakira would again offer him a tour in the palace.  
  
"Um, well, ok. But just in case you, er, changed you-your mind, let me know, w-will ya?" Tamakira had never been this nervous all his life. He was sitting opposite Rukawa who didn't even look at him.   
  
"One on one game?" Rukawa said suddenly looking straight at Tamakira's eyes with a heart-piercing glance.  
  
"Wh-what?" Tamakira asked. He was trembling all over now and he couldn't stop caring, agitated as he was, that Rukawa was remarkably pale and well, beautiful.  
  
"Basketball, baka." Rukawa confirmed. He had been meaning to ask him many times now and he felt so much that the better player should there and then be proclaimed for if not, he would remain the loser of the match.  
  
"Basket and ball? Er, Lady, um, I don't think you're , er, making any sense. I-if you like to play a, er, a game, I could, uh well, arrange for that," Tamakira was now sweating profusely that anyone would've thought he forgot to dry himself from the showers.  
  
"You and me. Yes or no?" said Rukawa standing up to go near Tamakira as if to measure who was the taller lad. Tamakira was staring at him very intently, from toe to head. He didn't know what to answer and just stammered,  
  
"No-sure, I mean, well, what game? I don't-"   
  
"Nothing. Go away, idiot." Rukawa said. He suddenly remembered that it wasn't Akira Sendoh who stood before him but rather that hentai. This dismayed him so much because he was dying of boredom and he was seeing Hotosashi less and less each day. Tamakira, however, looked as though he had lost a million and seeing that Rukawa was starting to move out of his sight he called to him,  
  
"Hey, lady, where're you goin?"  
  
But Rukawa did not answer. He went down to the gardens and outside the gate straight to the road. He was too anxious to find a basketball court and someone who would be able to relate with him.  
  
He made his way out of the building when, suddenly, he was greeted by a Mitsugami,  
  
"You must be the lady Miyakaede. So it's true what they say, you are stunning. I am Mitsugami by the way and this is Chirikoshino."  
  
"Hi," Chirikoshino said politely.  
  
Rukawa looked at them for awhile. He just knew who they were, Sendoh's teammates, Hiroaki Koshino and Ryoji Ikegami and he wasn't, in the very least, pleased to see them there.  
  
Rukawa just nodded and moved away not realising Tamakira had followed him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Koainan, Kiyota was haplessly roaming around the castle wearing his t-shirt and short pair of shorts. He no longer enjoyed wearing those long dresses and gowns which made him feel heavy and uncomfortable. He seemed to be looking for something he didn't even know.   
  
"Er, may I know why you're following me around like a shadow or something?" Kiyota asked Moroboshi who was indeed tailing behind him for an hour now.  
  
"Well, lady, it is my duty to protect you so-"  
  
"We're inside the castle, remember? I don't think anyone would just try to grab me to a carriage or something,"  
  
"Um, well, sorry, but I was just, er, going to ask, er, you about the coming ball and, er, if you already have a, er a partner. Yeah, that's it." Finished Moroboshi who was seeming very uncomfortable to ask such question. Kiyota, however, was only half listening.  
  
"Ball game? That's nice, sure. One on one, then?" Kiyota said, thinking it was a basketball game. He badly wanted to play a one on one game against the star of Aichi.  
  
"Game, my lady? Er, not quite. You see, it's a dance, a gathering. Prince Tomoichi is celebrating his birthday this coming Tuesday, remember?" Moroboshi went scarlet.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I don't think I have a choice so, ok then," Kiyota said with a tone of slight disappointment. He wasn't really pleased to have Moroboshi as his partner since he was counting on Makigo for the matter. Moroboshi however, couldn't believe his fortune of having Kiyota as his partner. What will they say if they found out that the most beautiful girl in this kingdom would accompany me to the ball? Hahaha…he was thinking to himself but,  
  
"Moroboshi, did you happen to know who did Makigo ask to go with him?" Kiyota asked him out of the blue.  
  
"Soi-ichiro, of course."  
  
"Uh, oh well, I guess they should be together as much as they can since Soi's gonna die soon anyway," Kiyota muttered under his breath. He was thinking about what happened to Soi in the FY series and remembered she was indeed going to be killed by Nakago later on.  
  
"You were saying something, Lady?" Moroboshi asked in confusion for he didn't miss the malicious grin forming in Kiyota's face.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking what a tasteless-I mean-good choice for Makigo. I'm a little hungry, do you know where I can find a fast food restaurant here?"   
  
"Er, I'll just ask the servants to prepare a luncheon for you as we don't have any of that kind," answered Moroboshi with obvious uneasiness.  
  
"Good. I want spaghetti and pizza and burgers and fries and tacos with ketchup and cheese, you tell them that. I'm quite tired of the same old rice meals you guys are serving me, and I'd also like to have some soft drink please," Kiyota demanded rather guilelessly.  
  
"I'm afraid none of us ever heard of such dishes you just spoke of, that I'm sure of," Moroboshi said. He was ashamed he could do nothing to comfort Kiyota's demands.  
  
"Hmmph. Well, don't you have anything eatable in this place? Really, if I had another of those exotic fish eggs you serve I'm sure my guts would just stop receiving anything from that point," said Kiyota indignantly revealing the brainless brat that he was. Moroboshi was speechless and before he could open his mouth to speak Kiyota had run as fast as he could beyond the gates where the castle guards stood. Moroboshi just stood there, petrified by such an unlady-like behaviour. 


	17. Part XVI

PART 16  
  
Tamakira followed Rukawa as the latter turned left and right. The steward wanted to call after him but he realised he would just waste his efforts, She would just ignore me anyway. He thought, partly hurt but was already used to it. Tamakira was getting worried because it was getting dark and there was no way they could get back to the palace within one hour of travel by steed.  
  
"My lady, we should be at the palace by now, the emperor…" Tamakira said hopelessly.  
  
"then, go home." Was the raven-haired boy's cold reply. Tamakira wasn't sure if he should be glad that Rukawa answered.  
  
Suddenly, someone turned up from a dark alley, apparently cursing, "Darn it. Isn't there anything here worth staying for?" Said an irritated voice which was familiar to Rukawa who didn't even stop to look who it was. Tamakira however stopped as if to get ready for an attack.  
  
"Excuse me please," Kiyota said sarcastically to Tamakira, he was growing impatient for he had just walked a few kilometres finding nothing interesting.   
  
Tamakira didn't move for quite a time. It reminded him of the first time when he saw Rukawa, Another lost maiden? What is she doing here alone? Am I lucky? This is the second time and…she's as beautiful as the lady Miyakaede and also tall but darker in complexion. And such beautiful, shiny, long hair. Tamakira thought. He found himself open-mouthed. It seemed as though love had struck for the second time.  
  
"Akira Sendoh? You're also dressed in stupid clothes, it's not appropriate for a popular basketball player like you, you know, look at me…but I've seen worse," Kiyota was rambling, maybe from distress.  
  
Rukawa halted at the mention of basketball. At last someone in that lost world knew what it was. He turned around and was appalled by what he saw; Kiyota Nobunaga in his practice outfit.  
  
"Oh. It's you." Said Rukawa in utmost disgust.  
  
"It's you! I knew it! I just knew you have this thing for Sendoh and now you're going out with him in this remotest area, how cheap, how degrading, how gay-" Kiyota was shouting hysterically but Tamakira went between them.  
  
"My Lady, is there anything you need? I'd be highly glad to be of service for you-"  
  
"Yes, certainly. There is something you can do for me. Go find us both a basketball court and this Kitsune and I will settle this once and for all! Go now, Sendoh, and after I'm done with him, you'll be next! Prepare to lose!" Kiyota's voice failed to turn down its volume. It was obvious that he was apoplectic with anger and he had no one to turn it to.  
  
"You know each other? How can this be then?" Tamakira asked with mixed curiosity and confusion.  
  
"What do you mean 'you know each other'? He knows me, I know him, I know you, he knows you, you know him so don't tell me you don't know me, everyone knows me in Kanagawa!" Kiyota said, already panting. Rukawa muttered a faint 'do'aho'. Tamakira looked petrified on the spot. Never in his life had he seen so beautiful a lady who acted as violently as Kiyota did.  
  
"My Lady, I don't understand all this. Believe me, I've never seen you before and this lady here, she is Miyakaede and I, I am Tamakira steward of the emperor Hotosashi." Tamakira managed to explain.  
  
"What?! So now you've taken a girl's name?!" Kiyota pointed angrily at Rukawa and turned to Tamakira, "And you, I know you're Sendoh, you're taking Tamahome's name-oh…shit." Kiyota muttered, suddenly realizing everything. No, this humongous-mouthed hedgehog can't be Tamahome and don't tell me he's hooking up with Rukawa…so disgusting.   
  
"I can help you. Trust me, I know where who you can turn to,"  
  
"I don't need help. I'm telling Makigo what you guys are up to," Kiyota said forgetting the match he had just proposed. 


	18. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Tamakira shuddered at the mention of the name and said after a moment,  
  
"You are from his kingdom?" he asked Kiyota with horror.  
  
"Yup. I'm their secret weapon as I was in Kainandai High basketball team. You're gonna be in deep shit after all this."  
  
Tamakira then turned quickly to Rukawa and held his wrist,  
  
"We must go back to the emperor now," Tamakira said. Rukawa felt Tamakira's hand trembling madly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Lady, forgive me if I have disappointed you in any case but I have to hurry now to the Kingdom of Shohokuto," he said to Kiyota and to Rukawa's disgust, kissed Kiyota's hand with the most graceful gesture. "I am hoping to see you again in a more cheerful situation." He added.  
  
Kiyota was clouded with confusion as he watched the two turn away. He didn't expect Tamakira or Tamahome to be this respectful. He suddenly felt his blood rise up to his cheek. He was blushing crazily and he hated it, but there was nothing to prevent this; Akira Sendoh of Ryonan High basketball team was one of the best-looking guys in the league.  
  
The sky was now as grey as an evening filled with stars. Tamakira and Rukawa reached the kingdom late and went straight to see Hotosashi. Tamakira explained everything he learned from the meeting with Kiyota as Hotosashi listened with eagerness though he kept quiet most of the time to give way to Tamakira. Rukawa, however, just sat there as if he was not present during the fateful incident.  
  
"I feel so much that this is a matter even beyond the Lady's (that is, Kiyota) understanding. She is not fully aware what evil Lord Makigo is capable of and he may, of course, ruin her." Hotosashi remarked with obvious concern.  
  
"That I'm sure of, Lord. She seems not to understand the purpose of Makigo's actions. How I wish I was the one who found her first," Tamakira said earnestly.   
  
We must note here that both Tamakira and Hotosashi thought of Kiyota as an innocent victim of Makigo's plot; it was, of course, not so. Kiyota, in the first place, was glad to be sucked by that stupid book for it was everything he dreamed of back in his days in future Kanagawa. While he must have been displeased by the fact that he wasn't bound to be with Tamahome, he was immediately glad to learn that Makigo or Maki would be his benefactor and not just anyone.  
  
"Lady, have you anything to add to what the steward has just stated?" Hotosashi smiled at Rukawa hoping Rukawa could support Tamakira's suppositions. Rukawa shook his head. He didn't want to explain to Hotosashi that he knew Kiyota because it would take ages, and how he dreaded to speak to anyone.  
  
"But Lord Tamakira here just said that the Lady of Koainan just claimed that she knew you. Did you come from the same place and time, if that's possible?'" Hotosashi went on. Rukawa nodded at him and didn't move further.  
  
"I see. Then it's clear to me now," Hotosashi said calmly and turned to Tamakira, "Would you be so considerate as to let me have a moment with Lady Miyakaede here?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly, your majesty." Tamakira turned to go but the emperor suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Uh, I have good news, however. I've found the last two of the warriors." Hotosashi said, beaming.  
  
"Really?! And I think I know who they are, and they found us, actually. I'll go down to congratulate them." Tamakira said and left the room to look for Mitsugami and Chirikoshino.  
  
Now only Rukawa and Hotosashi were left.  
  
"Uh, will you be so kind as to accompany me to the ball, my lady? I'm sure you have heard of the Prince Tomoichi's birthday." Hotosashi started.  
  
Actually, Rukawa didn't have any idea what he was talking about for he didn't listen when it was discussed with him. He just nodded, knowing that he wanted to be with the emperor. He's asking me out…again. He thought.  
  
In the kingdom of Koainan,  
  
"My lady, where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you." Soi-ichiro asked Kiyota who had just arrived.  
  
Kiyota just looked at her as though she was a sea slug or a dirty reptile. He had never been so exhausted in his life. Makigo arrived at the same moment. Soi-ichiro went to him at once, Kiyota almost snorted and rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Makigo what had just happened but he lost the mood.  
  
"I'm hungry, I want pizza, burger-cheese or without cheese it's ok, fries, tomato ketchup, spaghetti and tacos, I'll be waiting in my room." Kiyota said before Makigo could speak. "And in case you were worried, I'm fine. Bye. And soft drinks please."  
  
The two just stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Do you think she's alright, my lord?" Soi-ichiro asked Makigo who was still wondering.  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
Kiyota was lying face-down on his bed, his arms spread. "Darn it what's taking my food so long?" But it wasn't his hunger that was occupying his mind. He missed the present-day Kanagawa, he missed basketball, videogames, comic books, even his mom and school. This is not better than living in the library. I need to get out of this stupid world. 


	19. Part 18

PART 18  
  
The day had come. Everyone in the kingdom of Koainan was busy. Kiyota didn't even touch the food the maids brought to him the other night. He didn't even join Makigo and the others during breakfast, he went straight to the kitchen and took a bite.  
  
He tried to avoid Makigo and Soi-ichiro, especially Moroboshi who was always trying to start a conversation with him. So he went to the only place in the palace where he had never been before, the library.  
  
Luckily, no one was around to disturb him. He looked for anything that would suit his interests and found none. And then it hit him. What if I can go back to my world exactly the same way I came here? Oh, why hadn't I thought of this before? Sweat rolled down his cheeks.   
  
He combed every section of the library looking for the same book that brought him there. Two and a half hours had passed. Then just like how it happened in the first place, a book caught his attention, it was in the topmost shelf almost four-storey high. He seemed to have forgotten everything around him. He climbed to reach the book not realizing how high it was. When he got his hands on the book, he accidentally lost his grip on the shelf and fell hard on the floor.  
  
"SUCCESS!!!!" Kiyota screamed aloud. He didn't even care for the pain that jolted on his spine and an indescribable happiness overcame him. "I can go back now! I can leave this stupid world and go back playing basketball!"  
  
The door knob suddenly clicked as a servant came in,  
  
"My Lady, are you hurt? I just heard a fall-"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll join the celebration later and have fun," Kiyota said as he got up from the awkward fall. He was still clutching the book in his hand and immediately hid it under his robes.   
  
He left the library on the spot and went to his room. There was a mystical aura hovering above the air and the excitement he was feeling was growing more intense each minute. He turned the book to the last chapter to see how the two girls of the legend escaped from that world of madness.  
  
That's it! I just have to take this page here and utter the chant of escape and then I'm off to modern day Kanagawa! Makigo will be forced to fight the other kingdom without me. hahaha! Kiyota thought mischievously. But he had another plan; he wasn't supposed to leave without saying goodbye after all, it has to be grand.  
  
During the celebration, in Makigo's palace,  
  
Hotosashi arrived that night with Rukawa who was hardly taking off his eyes from the handsome emperor. They were welcomed by the Lord of the palace with his escort.  
  
"Good evening, Your Majesty," Makigo bowed at Hotosashi as the latter did the same. The host's eyes fell suddenly on Rukawa.  
  
"This is the Lady Miyakaede," Hotosashi said. Rukawa looked at Makigo and his partner for the night. Awful. He thought He was so disgusted to see his rivals from Kainan wearing strange clothes and jewelleries.  
  
There were all kinds of ostensibly wealthy people in the celebration. Rukawa for some reason was taking pleasure from the sight of Nurikenji with his escort, the celebrant. Though everything seemed fine that night he still felt a strange insecurity around him; a pair of sharp brown eyes seemed to be turning towards his direction, watching every breath he respired. He then decided to see who it was, and not far from where he sat was his Shohoku team mate Ryota Miyagi, a sophomore. 


	20. Part 19

PART 19  
  
"Lord Hotosashi, may I have the honor to be introduced to the fair Lady Miyakaede?" Riyota Miyagi asked, his eyes locked on Rukawa, desire had struck him, obviously. Rukawa didn't notice this, he never thought of Riyota Miyagi, being madly in love with Ayako, behaving this way. What a sly perv, he thought.  
  
The emperor hesitated but said at last, "Lady Miyakaede, this is Lord Miyaboshi, Captain of the Second Fleet of the Third Battalion, Lord Makigo's most prominent soldiers."  
  
Rukawa just nodded but disgust flooded through his veins as the boy took his hand and kissed it. How dare he even touch me? He was nothing but a sick bloke who flirted with their glamorous team manager; that and nothing more, Rukawa thought No reaction was evident accross his face though.  
  
Taskuragi and Tamakira on the other hand were not enjoying as well. Taskuragi kept asking beautiful women to dance which gave him no luck at all. Tamakira couldn't help watching Emperor Hotosashi for fearing someone might strike behind him, he was so jumpy that Taskuragi found a way to enjoy himself.  
  
"Tamakira, that guy over there has a dagger in his robes, I just know it, he'll stab The Emperor any minute now."  
  
"It's not funny, I'm serious here...er why don't you join Chichitoru, Chirikoshino and Mitsugami over there?" Tamakira suggested irritably pointing at the three who were solemnly discussing something.  
  
"Them? Never. They're boring, I'd rather stay with you and be vigilant because danger may strike any time. It would be valiant of us to die side by side, and people will remember us for our noble-" Taskuragi was cut short by Tamakira who was at the peak of blowing up. Now that was some nasty temper.  
  
"Ok ok, mock me all you want i'll stand by." Tamakira scowled  
  
Taskuragi's smirk faded into a serious frown. "I really can't convince you out of this, can I? Well you know what, Tamakira? I hate you. I hate you so much right now I wont talk to you for the whole evening. We should be having the times of our lives here, with all these pretty ladies and exotic food-"  
  
Taskuragi didn't finish what he was saying, for before him stood a lady, or it seemed to him, so majestically pretty that his words trailed off its path. Tamakira didn't seem to have heard Taskuragi's rambling for he as well was stunned by the way Kiyota Nobunaga looked that night. Beautiful as the twilight from the inviolable forests of Shohokuto, yet peaceful like the rivers therein; until conspicuous irritation assumed the form of her,rather, his face.  
  
He was wearing a green robe and on his head was a diadem with diamonds dangling on it. His hair was tied very elegantly and it was so shiny he was fit for a commercial model; if there were televisions or any of the kind that day. He was staring at Taskuragi as though he head seen a ghoul.  
  
"Saru, you're here as well?" Kiyota asked Taskuragi who had just snapped out of it.  
  
"He means you, Tamakira...why didn't you tell me you know of such a hot chick?" Taskuragi asked Tamakira innocently.  
  
"We only met this morning...it's a long story and i didn't even catch her name...and I think he means you." Tamakira said.  
  
Kiyota grew impatient, "Aargh do I have to be surrounded by idiots? This world is pathetic." He was talking to himself and turned to go.  
  
"Look what you have just done?" Taskuragi blamed Tamakira.  
  
"I thought I heard someone said he wouldn't speak to me for the whole evening?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga was eyeing the main party of the evening, he positioned himself away from the luncheon where no one could notice him, so he could watch Makigo and Soi-ichiro freely.  
  
"You wait Makigo, for I will destroy everything you have hoped for. This is what you get for hooking up with a cross-dressing walking stick..." He exclaimed furiously ignoring the people who had just heard him.  
  
He was so keen in watching the couple that he didn't notice that Taskuragi had followed him.  
  
Kaede Rukawa was bored to death by the conversation the party was having. He excused himself only to Hotosashi and stood up before the emperor gave his consent. Hotosashi tried to follow him but Rukawa had gone to soon. Miyaboshi saw this and looked for Rukawa. It took him 20 minutes to locate the latter.  
  
"My lady, why wont you join the celebration? Everyone wants to meet you."  
  
"I'm sick of this. Go away Miyagi." Rukawa hissed.  
  
"Why do you call me by the name? Didn't i make myself clear in introducing myself?" Miyaboshi asked patiently.  
  
Rukawa had had enough. He had grown restless over the week for he hadn't played basketball ever since he got there. It would have been better if he could be with Hotosashi but days wouldn't go by without the emperor being busy and Taskuragi and Tamakira bugging him off like pen salesmen. He looked straight at Miyaboshi's eyes with flesh-piercing glance the shorter boy was taken aback.  
  
Miyagi tried to compose himself,  
  
"If you wish...but you will listen to this, you seem to be very unaware of what your role is for the two kingdoms. Besides the fact that you're so indifferent, that I've noticed for the first time i laid my eyes on you, some things are kept hidden from you. You will be the one to deliver the outcome of the battle that is inevitable, thus Lord Hotosashi holds you so dearly, and nothing more than that. He keeps you as a weapon, not an object of his desire...now you are no longer oblivious to everything." Miyaboshi finished and left.  
  
Rukawa wasn't listening at first but when the emperor's name was mentioned, he attended. He didn't want to believe that he was no more than a bridge to victory for Mitsui. 


	21. Part 20

PART 20  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi but we don't care we're just borrowing the characters, in one way or another, that is. We also don't own the SD boys and it sure bothers us a lot...wish we owned Mitsui, Sendoh, Kiyota...but what the hell. Takehiko Inoue does, however.  
  
Note: Uh for those who are confused cos this fic is really confusing, the characters refer to Kiyota as a lady cos we think he's too cute to be a guy, he has long hair and a very cute face. As for Rukawa, he was wearing a pair of really short shorts when he fell into the mystic world and his legs were really hot and he has a very fair complexion...er, sorry that's the best we can come up with. Thanks for the reviews we appreciate them! :-)  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Get off my tail" Kiyota warned Taskuragi.  
  
"Me? no way, this is once in a lifetime you know, you're even cuter than Miyakaede, you're a doll, i'm handing her down to Hotosashi, just for you." Taskuragi grinned maliciously at Kiyota, his left eyebrow bouncing.  
  
"Disgusting" Kiyota said flatly but indignantly "But you can be of use to me...go get me some softdrink and fries, bacon-mushroom melt and ketchup, I want oatmeal cookies and Hershey bar for dessert, get it? I'll wait here, if you come back with everything I ordered, I'll uh," he paused, "I'll show you to my room." he finished with is-that-ok-with-you-look.  
  
Taskuragi couldn't think straight, being the pervert that he was, he didn't even realize that he never heard of the things Kiyota asked him to get. He went straight to the table and in seconds Kiyota was nowhere to be found.  
  
Makigo spotted Kiyota and motioned for him right away. Kiyota smirked and made his way proudly to the Makigo.  
  
"May I introduce to you, the very lovely Lady Kiyuita" Makigo announced, Kiyota bowed earnestly concealing his evil grin as he bowed lower chuckling his head off. Makigo introduced everyone from Shohozaku and Shoyokkaido.  
  
I don't believe this, he thought as his eyes fell on the Lady Nurikenji, He's cross dressing too and he's prettier than me, that stupid Moroboshi told me i was the prettiest! Before more jealous thoughts overrun his head he caught sight of the very handsome emperor, so before he could restrain himself he blurted out,  
  
"You should have been Tamahome you know, instead of that big mouth Sendoh." He told Hotosashi  
  
"Pardon me, my lady?"  
  
"Nothing...shit" With this Kiyota left the group without feeling slightly embarassed.  
  
He went to the washroom dodging his way from Taskuragi's sight. He locked himself in and opened the book he retrieved earlier from the library, it was hidden in his robe all the while. And started muttering to himself,  
  
"Now let's see...it says here all i have to do is turn the book to page 300 and stand under the moonlight and at the sight of 300 witnesses, how scandalous, hold hands with the other shrine maiden and then...wait a minute, I have to hold hands with Rukawa my meekest rival? This has to be a typographical error...whatever I'll work it out...and then i have to chant the words Ulyaoth, Mantarbok, Pargon, Redgomor, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon...and poof! I'm back to present day Kanagawa, with my mom and school and stuff. But this is so hard to memorize and it says here i have to pronounce the incantations correctly. whatever."  
  
He took off his robes and underneath he was wearing his original clothes: basketball shorts and T-shirt.  
  
He went out of the cubicle and the first person he saw was Kaede Rukawa who just stared at him indifferently.  
  
Kiyota summoned all the courage he had and pulled Rukawa by the sleeve and dragged him all the way to the middle of the garden exactly under the moonlight. Rukawa was confused but he was too sleepy to react and he was finding it hard to move because of his garments. Heads turned as Kiyota and Rukawa made their way clumsily.  
"People of Koainan, Shohozaku and the other kingdoms, behold the departure of the great Kiyota Nobunaga number one player of Kanagawa and number one rookie in Japan! HAHAHA!" Kiyota cried triumphantly and hysterically which resulted to confusion among the crowd.  
  
"Do'ahou" Rukawa muttered under his breath, to which the arrogant rookie replied,  
  
"And also, don't forget Rukawa the most boring cross-dressing-" Kiyota didn't finish for,  
  
"My Lady what is this all about?" Makigo said, his jaw tightly closed.  
  
"This means goodbye, Maki-sempai...I can't live to see how this story ends, it's absurd and ridiculous and above all; spell this...BORING!"  
  
"My lady calm down-"  
  
"Oh, shut up Jin-sempai, your voice alone sends infinite irrational disgust through me" This stunned everyone, Kiyota continued, "so, as I was saying, goodbye" he paused,  
  
"And before we go, I'll tell you a little secret, we're men, not ladies!"  
  
No one understood what this meant, no one tried or ordered anyone to stop the brat who held Rukawa's hand who didn't react. And uttered the words, Ulyaoth, Mantarbok, Pargon, Redgomor, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon impeccably and loudly. Nobody knew he managed to do it correctly but what the hell.  
  
Red and orange mists started to rise from Rukawa and Kiyota's feet, some thought it was a magic trick that they even cheered.  
  
Hotosashi reached for Rukawa but even as the latter's image was before him, his arms touched nothing tangible, not even the mist that was surrounding the two. Rukawa was thinking of responding to Hotosashi's plea but...Slowly they faded from everyone's sight, Rukawa watched Hotosashi in horror as his surroundings turned to something he could not comprehend, as his beloved slipped away.  
  
Makigo oredered his men to stop the two boys but it was too late. Even if there was time, Miyaboshi and Moroboshi would've stayed rooted to their spot, for they knew what has befallen.  
  
Tamakira couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't want to believe that Miyakaede had gone without any parting words. But she was gone, gone for ever. Tears started to stream down his smooth and fair face, he sobbed soundlessly, but there was no one there to comfort him. Love had come and gone too soon.  
  
Taskuragi dropped all the food he had grabbed for Kiyota, sadness has overtaken him and no ardent words violated the air.  
  
And in seconds they were gone, the lovely ladies who fell from the sky as legends say. 


	22. part 21

PART 21  
  
Modern day Kanagawa  
  
"Tetsuo" "What?"  
"It doesn't say here how the story ends."  
"I wonder"  
"Uh, why don't we grab a bite? i'm starving."  
"OK"  
The two punks left the library still talking about possible endings to the story of The Kingdom of Shohozaku and Koainan. They had enjoyed reading it even beyond acceptance.  
  
In the library, restricted section,  
  
"Ouch...crap" Kiyota murmured half consciously as he felt someone move beside him.  
Kiyota turned to look, it was Rukawa, who had just gotten up, wearing his basketball shorts and practice shirt.  
  
"That's strange...i had ourselves warped when you were wearing those stupid clothes and now you're in your basketball get-up? Anyway, you should be thanking me on bended knees for getting our asses back here." Kiyota said haughtily.  
  
Rukawa just nodded and turned to leave. It meant thanks, mutually.  
  
"Ingrateful dick." Kiyota shot back but quite lightly. I'm going home. He looked at the grandfather clock and the calendar at the corner and was surprised to see that it had only been two hours since the book sucked them in. "That's freaky alright." He went straight to Kainan Gym to see his teammates waiting for him. And Shinichi Maki smiling at him although he was 1 hour late for practice.  
  
Rukawa went straight home. He turned on his computer and started typing his assignment. Whatever he typed there no one knew but his professor and of course himself. But the next day when he submitted his assignment he received a B from his professor.  
  
This should cheer him up but nothing or no one could make his heart leap but this blue-eyed scarface ex-gangster who was then practicing his three-point shot in the gym. His stance, his dribbling, the way he handled the ball, his perfectly symmetrical face drew every inch of Rukawa's desire.  
  
The pair of icy blue eyes watched every move the ex-mvp made.  
  
"Rukawa, didn't know you were here." The senior said when he noticed the rookie.  
  
"...."  
  
"No practice today, I just came here to improve my shooting and stamina.You see i feel left out, well maybe just a little." Mitsui said as he grabbed the ball, focusing on his shot.  
  
"I know." came the reply  
  
Mitsui nodded, slightly surprised for he didn't expect a reply. "You're not so slow after all."  
  
Of course I'm slow, I would've ended up in bed with you long ago if I weren't slow, Rukawa was bursting to say, but instead, he grabbed a ball and started dribbling.  
  
"Since you're here and I've been craving for something challenging since morning, uh, one on one?" Mitsui offered awkwardly.  
  
Nod.  
  
"Let's toss a coin then"  
  
"No, you'll have the first ball" Rukawa said coldly.  
  
Mitsui started with a three point shot which was fired netless. Rukawa didn't mind, he was hoping that Mitsui would do a drive inside the paint, that way there would be a reason to be near his sempai by guarding him stickily.  
  
Next, Rukawa's ball, he ended up dunking the ball in Mitsui's face.  
  
Finally, Mitsui went for a drive but as they stepped on the paint his pace slowed down for the rookie was giving him a hard time to get a good view of the ring. Then a clearance and all he had to do was lay the ball on the rim. Just as he launched for the shot Rukawa hurled himself at the senior and they ended up on the floor, Rukawa on top of Mitsui.  
  
"What the hell was that? are you feeling well? maybe i should take you to the infirmary, you never played like that before-" But Mitsui couldn't finish what he was saying for the pale boy was looking at him straight into his eyes. No one had ever looked at him that way, those stabbing yet expressionless eyes touched every part of his insides like some electric rays from an open outlet.  
  
"Sempai..."  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
Rukawa looked at him with longing eyes it seemed to Mitsui that he had never seen a brighter light. The raven haired boy got off Mitsui and the latter stood up first and held out his hand to help his teammate up. Rukawa took it reluctantly.  
  
Now he was standing face to face with the love of his life, the subject of his dreams, the focal object of the lens of his eyes, the drug that kept him awake till 3 in the morning, and the tranquilizer that made him sleep during classes, Hisashi Mitsui; the boy of legendary beauty whom he had always longed for.  
He was thinking of how to start, his mind torn with thoughts if he should confess there and then for there might not be a moment like this in the future. Then the thought dawned on him. Rejection. The shame he would have to bear and the pain he would endure if Mitsui said no. But there was no better timing, he had to,  
  
"Sempai?" His voice calm and grave. What he didn't notice since his head was invaded by thoughts, was that Mitsui didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"Kaede..." How he loved to hear him say his name. There was something passionate in it, yet whatever it was; it was languid, latent..,restrained, more like.  
  
"I, I uh, i, er i-" Shit why do I have to be lost for words and speechless and unable to speak and redundant and stammering and stuttering and reapeating everything right now? Rukawa thought.  
  
"I know" Mitsui finished the sentence for him, his diamond blue eyes stared lovingly at his foxy eyes.  
  
Before Rukawa could explain any further, (if he was capable of speaking then) Mitsui pulled him closer and traced the outline his face softly and gently with his fingertips. Rukawa couldn't explain what he felt and never would, all he knew was that he wanted to stay like this forever.  
Rukawa leaned closer and so did he, and when their lips met, no feeling was more ecstatic than this. This was better than Hotosashi. The meaning of euphoria being defined.  
  
Somewhere....  
  
'Kiyota, a word please.'  
  
'Captain, I'm sorry I'm late but-'  
  
'Hush, it's alright...you're here.'  
  
'I'm fine, nothing happened, sempai.'  
  
'That's good. Will you...?'  
  
'I will. I always wanted to.'  
  
'Alright. Pick you up at eight, Tom's Diner. Ok?'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
And the captain's footsteps resonated in weakened volume. Kiyota was left alone to celebrate his...  
  
'SUCCESS!!!'  
  
----END----  
  
Note: Took us a hell of a lotta time to finish this. We're really sorry for the delay, it was so difficult to find inspiration and the fact that we never watched Fushigi Yuugi...But we sure wish you love the ending though there are some loose ends. Thanks for all those who submitted their reviews, we're really flattered :-) 


End file.
